Briser
by SabriinaD
Summary: " Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je la suis sur Skyrock, et j'ai demandé à l'auteur si elle me permettez de la mettre sur ce site. Comme elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire elle-même elle veut bien que je le fasse, et elle pourra voir si son histoire vous plait " Le prologue est à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

Damon a disparu après que Elena ai choisi Stefan, et depuis presque 1 an personnes n'a de nouvelle de lui, et personne ne cherche vraiment a en avoir.

Seul Caroline s'inquiète de son absence depuis un an, avant le départ de Damon ils s'étaie rapprocher au point de devenir de très bon ami, et depuis sa disparition Caroline multiplie les recherche pour le retrouver.

Après un an de recherche infructueuse Caroline va demander l'aide d'une personne qu'elle aurait jamais cru, mais elle sais que seul cette personne peut l'aider a trouver Damon qu'importe ou il ce trouve.


	2. Chapter 1

Caroline ce trouve dans son nouvelle appartement qu'elle loue depuis a peine 6 mois maintenant, elle ce trouve dans une espèce de bureau ou sur le mur on peut y trouver tout ce qui concerne Damon, et ou elle a déjà chercher après lui et plus le temps passe et plus elle désespère de le retrouver.

Caroline en prenant une photo d'elle et de Damon : Tu es ou Damon ?

Chaque jour elle pose cette question a cette photo, et a chaque fois elle vois bien Damon dire tu n'a pas assez chercher, et malgré elle elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, en sachant que ce serait bien le genre de phrase qu'il dirait.

Caroline : Allo  
Elena : Salut Caroline  
Caroline : Ah Elena salut  
Elena : Quoi de neuf  
Caroline : Rien et toi  
Elena : Stefan m'invite a faire un voyage a New-York  
Caroline : Hum super  
Elena : Caroline  
Caroline : Faut que je te laisse j'ai truc a faire  
Elena : Attend raccroche pas  
Caroline : Elena  
Elena : Tu es bizarre depuis...  
Caroline : Depuis que vous avais tous décider qu'il ne manquerai a personne, désolé de te l'apprendre mais a moi il me manque, sur ceux bon voyage a vous deux

Caroline raccroche en balançant son téléphone sur le bureau, elle en reviens toujours pas que personne ne s'inquiète de l'absence de Damon, ils font tous comme ci il n'avais jamais exister et sa ça l'énerve au plus au point.

Depuis quelque jour elle pense a appeler Klaus et lui demander son aide, mais depuis son départ elle a peur de le revoir, il la rend trop faible et elle a peur de cette faiblesse, mais elle sais aussi que si quelqu'un peu retrouver Damon sa serait lui.

Elle attrape de nouveau son téléphone et compose un numéro qu'elle ne croyais plus appeler, si son cœur pouvait battre on l'entendrais de très loin, elle sais que rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix elle va être nerveuse.

Klaus : Mikaelson  
Caroline : K... Klaus  
Klaus : Caroline  
Caroline : Sa.. Salut  
Klaus : Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel trésor  
Caroline : Je sais que tu va me dire que je t'appelle seulement parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose mais...  
Klaus : Trésor je te l'ai dit, si tu as un soucis je ferai tout pour t'aider  
Caroline : Je voudrai que tu m'aide a retrouver une personne  
Klaus : Oh si c'est Tyler désoler je ne peut rien faire pour toi  
Caroline : Non ce n'es pas Tyler, sa fait longtemps que nous somme plus ensemble  
Klaus : Vraiment  
Caroline : Oui sa va bientôt faire un an  
Klaus : Qui veut tu que je t'aide a retrouver  
Caroline : Damon  
Klaus : Salvatore  
Caroline : Oui  
Klaus : Pourquoi  
Caroline : Quand Elena a encore choisi Stefan, Damon a disparu de la circulation et depuis un an je suis a sa recherche mais je n'arrive pas a le trouver  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline : Stp Klaus, Damon et mon amis et il ne ma jamais laisser tomber et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je fait depuis prés d'un an  
Klaus : Trésor ne pleur pas  
Caroline en essuyant ses larmes : Aide moi stp  
Klaus : Je vais me renseigner je te rappel  
Caroline : Merci Klaus merci beaucoup  
Klaus : Je t'en prit trésor

Caroline ne savais pas qu'il aurait été d'accord, elle s'attendait même a ce qu'il lui demande quelque chose en échange, mais il a du entendre sa détresse dans sa voix, et qu'il a accepter sans plus de question.

Un peut plus tard Caroline ce rend au Grill ou tout le monde ce donne toujours rendez-vous comme ci rien n'avais changer, a part la place de Damon qui reste vide, et Alaric s'assoie toujours juste a coté comme ci son ami aller revenir du jour au lendemain.

Caroline : Salut  
Alaric : Ah Caroline salut  
Caroline : Comment tu va  
Alaric : Bien et toi  
Caroline : Je cherche toujours après Damon  
Alaric : Caroline  
Caroline : Je sais ce que tu va me dire Alaric, et même si tu avais raison en disant qu'il avait dit qu'il quitterai la ville si Elena choisissez encore Stefan il m'aurait donner de ses nouvelle, car il me la promis et Damon a toujours tenu toute les promesse qu'il ma faite  
Alaric : A moi aussi il me manque, mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas garder contact avec Mystic Falls  
Caroline : Je n'abandonnerai pas t'en que je ne serai pas sur qu'il va bien, si je le retrouve et que j'ai la certitude qu'il va bien alors j'arrêterai mais pas avant ça, jamais

Alaric sourie car il sais a qu'elle point elle peut être têtu surtout quand ont sais qu'elle cherche après lui depuis plus d'un an, lui aussi voudrai que Damon revienne car il lui manque bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Tout les deux ce retourne quand ils vois Stefan Elena et Bonnie assis a une table ou ils son entrain de rire au éclat et c'est ce genre de chose qui énerve vraiment Caroline, qu'ils font comme ci tout était normal depuis la disparition de Damon.


	3. Chapter 2

Quand Klaus a entendu Caroline au téléphone il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire car sa fessait plus d'un ans et demi qu'il n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix. Et il savais que si elle l'appeler c'est qu'elle avais besoin de quelque chose.

Il a été tenter de lui demander quelque chose en contre parti, mais quand il a entendu sa voix ce briser il a su qu'elle soufrer vraiment de l'absence de Damon, il a toujours su qu'il était proche.

Klaus en sortant : Je sort

Avant qu'un de ses frère ne le retienne Klaus été déjà parti a la recherche d'une sorcière qui pourrai localiser Damon, il ne sais pas pourquoi il serait parti comme sa car ce n'es pas du tout le genre de Damon de laisser Stefan gagné.

Klaus : Sorcière  
Sorcière : Mr Mikaelson  
Klaus : J'ai besoin que tu localise quelqu'un pour moi  
Sorcière : Bien sur, qui  
Klaus : Damon Salvatore  
Sorcière : Je mis mais tout de suite Mr

Pendant que la sorcière lance son sort Klaus attend bien sagement quand Kol son frère fait son entré dans la cabane de cette sorcière, et il aurai du savoir qu'il l'aurai suivie, et surtout qu'il allait lui poser des question.

Kol : Pourquoi tu cherche après lui  
Klaus : Qu'est ce que tu fait la  
Kol : Oh je t'en prit mon frère pas a moi  
Klaus : J'ai besoin de le retrouver  
Kol : Pour le tuer  
Klaus : Non je t'ai déjà dit que je ne tuerai pas Damon  
Kol : Parce que c'est le meilleur amis de la belle Caroline  
Klaus : Exact  
Sorcière : Mr j'ai trouver votre ami, mais...  
Klaus : Mais  
Sorcière : Il est en mauvaise état très mauvaise état  
Klaus : Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par la  
Sorcière : J'ai pu me connecter, et ce monsieur a été torturer pendant un an, et son esprit ne tiens qu'a un fil, alors si vous ne voulait pas qu'il soit détruit pour toujours vous devriez le sauvé avant qu'il soit trop tard  
Klaus : Il est ou  
Sorcière : La cric de Mystic Falls

Klaus sort de la cabane de la sorcière et se rend chez lui préparer un sac de vêtement avant de partir pour Mystic Falls, et bien entendu Kol le suis. C'est vrai que Klaus n'a jamais beaucoup aimais Damon, mais il s'agit du meilleur ami de Caroline et pour sa belle il est prêt a faire un effort.

Kol : Tu appel qui  
Klaus : Caroline  
Caroline : Klaus  
Klaus : Salut trésor, je serai a Mystic Falls demain  
Caroline : Tu as trouver  
Klaus : Euh oui mais je t'expliquerai quand je serai la  
Caroline : Merci, merci beaucoup  
Klaus : Je serai la demain, avec Kol  
Caroline : D'accord  
Klaus : A demain trésor  
Caroline : A demain Klaus

Quand Kol vois son frère avec Caroline ou juste lui parlé au téléphone c'est un autre frère qu'il a devant lui, car avec elle il est tellement plus doux alors que d'ordinaire c'est quelqu'un impitoyable.

Klaus balance son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture et tout les deux ce mettent en route pour Mystic Falls avec l'espoir qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour Damon, ou alors Caroline ne ce remettra pas de cette perte.

Kol : Qu'est ce que tu lui a demander en échange  
Klaus : Quoi  
Kol : A Caroline tu lui a demander quoi en échange  
Klaus : Rien  
Kol : Tu va lui demander quoi alors  
Klaus : Rien du tout  
Kol : Tu as toujours le béguin pour elle  
Klaus : Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Caroline  
Kol : Non tu es fou d'elle depuis le début  
Klaus : Oh la ferme  
Kol en riant : En plus c'est vrai  
Klaus : Soit tu la ferme soit je te balance par la fenêtre  
Kol : D'accord, d'accord j'arrête

Kol regarde son frère a ce demander ce que Caroline a bien pu lui faire pour qu'il est un tel comportement depuis leur rencontre, surtout quand il s'agit d'elle en faite, il a toujours vu son frère cruel avec tout le monde mais quand il s'agit de Caroline, il a l'impression de revoir son frère a l'époque ou il était humain.

Klaus de son coté ce demande comment vont ce passé ses retrouvailles, il es impatiens de la retrouver, sa fait plus d'un ans et demi qu'il ne la pas vu mais il sais déjà qu'elle sera sublime comme toujours d'ailleurs, a sa réflexion il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.


	4. Chapter 3

Le lendemain quand Klaus et Kol arrive au Grill ils peuvent voir beaucoup de regard sur eux ce qui les amuse beaucoup, vu les regards de crainte qu'ont leur lance, ils savent bien que ce ne sont pas des anges mais quand même.

Quand Matt entre dans le Grill pour prendre son poste il se fige sur place en se demandant ce que les frère Mikaelson font a Mystic Falls, et surtout savoir s'ils ne sont pas là pour crée des problème a ses amis.

Kol : On dirait qu'ont ai pas les bienvenu ici  
Klaus : Comme si ça te déranger  
Kol : Tu as raison je m'en balance, je suis ici pour voir la belle Caroline  
Klaus : Abrutis  
Kol : Mais oui mon frère je sais il ne faut pas toucher à ta belle Caroline  
Klaus : Essaye et attend toi à retourner dans ton cercueil  
Kol : Tu serai prêt à me remettre dans mon cercueil pour Caroline  
Klaus : Oui  
Kol : Tu n'as même pas hésiter  
Klaus : Pas quand il s'agit d'elle

Quand Caroline arrive au Grill Klaus et Kol sont déjà là, Caroline ce précipite vers eux et elle vient prendre Klaus dans ses bras, et c'est là qu'elle se rend compte qu'il lui a vraiment manquer depuis qu'il est parti.

Klaus ne s'attendait pas du tout a une tel réaction de sa belle mais il est très content de constater qu'il lui a manqué malgré tout, Kol sourie en les voyant tous les deux enlacer de cette manière.

Klaus : Tu m'as manquer aussi trésor  
Caroline en se détachant de lui : Merci d'être venu  
Klaus : Pas de quoi, tu te souviens de mon frère Kol  
Caroline : Bien sûr, salut  
Kol : Salut  
Klaus : On n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous trésor  
Caroline : D'accord  
Klaus : Damon et retenu prisonnier ici a Mystic Falls depuis sa disparition  
Caroline : Quoi  
Klaus : Et d'après ce que j'ai appris il et en piteuse état, son esprit ne tiens qu'a un fils  
Caroline : Oh mon dieu  
Klaus : Faut y aller maintenant  
Caroline : Allons y

Caroline savais que Damon ne pouvait pas être parti comme sa du jour au lendemain sans rien dire à personne, et elle s'en veut car si elle avait appelé Klaus avant Damon n'aurai rien vécu de tout ce qu'il a dû vivre.

Klaus en l'attrapant par les épaules : Hé ne te sens coupable de rien  
Kol : D'après ce qu'on sait tu es la seul à t'être inquiéter pour lui  
Caroline : C'est mon ami, il ne pouvait pas être parti comme ça et encore moins sans me donner de nouvelle  
Klaus : On va le sortir de la et le remettre sur pied je te le promet  
Caroline : D'accord  
Kol : Aller en route

Tout les trois quitte le Grill et ce mette en route pour la cric ou Damon et retenu prisonnier et en arrivant ils sont accueilli par cinq Vampire qui les empêche de passé mais c'est mal connaitre les frère qui s'en débarrasse en moins de deux.

Une fois passé il cherche après Damon, qu'ils entendent hurler de douleur, ils s'avancent plus vite vers les hurlements et Klaus et Kol vire ceux qui sont entrain de torturer Damon pendant que Caroline ce précipite vers lui.

Caroline en lui attrapant les joues : Damon  
Damon : ...  
Caroline : Damon  
Damon : Blon... Blondie  
Caroline : Je suis-là, je suis venus te sortir d'ici  
Damon : J'ai rien dit  
Caroline : Quoi  
Damon avant de fermer les yeux : Rien dit pour Klaus  
Caroline : Damon hé reste avec moi  
Damon : ...  
Caroline : Damon ! Klaus  
Klaus en arrachant ses liens : Faut le sortir d'ici  
Kol : On va ou  
Caroline : Pas à la pension en tout cas  
Kol : Le manoir  
Klaus : Oui  
Kol : Aller y, moi je vais aller chercher des poche de sang  
Caroline : Il y a en a chez moi  
Kol : D'accord  
Klaus : Aller on et parti

Pendant que Kol se rend à l'appartement de Caroline pour chercher des poches de sang, de leur côté Klaus et Caroline ce rendent au manoir, Damon et toujours inconscient et Caroline ne veut pas le quitter d'une semelle.

Une fois au manoir ils installent Damon dans l'une des chambre, et Caroline le nettoie, elle ne sait pas comment il a fait pour endurer toute ses torturer pendant une année entière, mais elle a bien l'intention de le remettre sur pied.


	5. Chapter 4

Sa fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ont sortie Damon de son enfer et depuis ils attendent qu'il ouvre les yeux mais plus les jours passe et plus Caroline désespère qu'il le fasse un jour et bien qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas sa faute elle a l'impression d'avoir abandonné son ami.

Alors qu'elle se trouve près de Damon qu'elle n'a pas quitté depuis sa libération, elle a sa tête posée sur le bord du lit et sa main dans celle de Damon, elle ne veut pas qu'il se réveille seul.

Caroline en caressant sa main avec son pouce : Damon stp, réveille-toi maintenant

Chaque jour elle lui dit ses mots avec l'espoir qu'il finira par le faire, mais plus le temps passe et plus elle a peur qu'il ne revienne jamais, et elle sait déjà qu'elle ne supportera pas de le perdre.

Klaus en entrant : Trésor  
Caroline en levant la tête : Damon  
Klaus : Non c'est moi  
Caroline : Klaus  
Klaus : Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose  
Caroline : Non je dois être la quand il se réveillera  
Klaus : Il ne le fera pas tout de suite  
Caroline : Comment tu le sais  
Klaus : Il a trop de verveine dans l'organisme  
Caroline : Ouais  
Klaus : Aller viens  
Caroline en l'embrassant sur le front : Je reviens

Caroline suis Klaus, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard a Damon avant de sortir de la chambre. Klaus la conduit à la cuisine pour qu'elle mange quelque chose, et elle est surprise de voir que Elijah et Rebekah se trouve là.

Elijah : Bonjour Caroline  
Caroline : Elijah  
Rebekah : Comment il va  
Caroline : Pas de changement  
Kol : Ils viennent d'arriver  
Caroline : Oh d'accord  
Klaus : Comme je ne savais pas pour combien de temps je serais absent ils sont décidés de venir ici  
Caroline : D'accord  
Klaus : Tiens mange  
Caroline : Merci

Caroline joue plutôt avec sa nourriture plutôt que la manger, elle est tellement inquiète qu'elle n'a même pas faim. Les quatre Originel la regarde et ils voient bien a qu'elle point l'état de Damon la perturbe.

Klaus : Trésor tu dois manger quelque chose  
Caroline : Je n'ai pas très faim  
Rebekah : Tu devrais te forcé un peu, tu vas finir par tomber si tu ne manges rien  
Caroline : Oui je sais mais je suis trop inquiète pour Damon  
Kol : On va le remettre sur pied  
Caroline : Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas Damon  
Kol : Oh j'ai voulu le tuer des centaine de fois mais Nik n'a jamais voulu que je le fasse car il s'agit de la seul personne qui te protège  
Caroline : Ouais  
Elijah : Personne ne tuera Damon  
Caroline : Je ne sais même pas s'il pourra se remettre de ça  
Rebekah : Tout ce dont il a besoin pour le moment c'est que tu sois prêt de lui  
Caroline : Ouais je sais  
Klaus : On va l'aider a surmonté ce qui lui est arriver, je te le promet trésor  
Caroline en essuyant ses joue : Il ne mérité pas ça  
Klaus : Personne ne mérite ça  
Caroline : Avant de s'évanouir il a dit qu'il n'avait rien dit  
Klaus : A propos de quoi  
Caroline : De toi je croie  
Klaus : Quoi  
Caroline : Je ne sais pas il m'a dit j'ai rien dit pour Klaus  
Kol : C'est quoi cette histoire  
Caroline : J'en sais rien, je croie que ceux qui l'on torturer en avait après toi mais que Damon n'a rien dit sur comment te retrouver  
Rebekah : Pourquoi  
Caroline : Parce que pour atteindre Klaus il faut s'en prendre à moi, et que pour me protéger il a préféré ce faire torturer pendant un an  
Klaus : Hé  
Caroline : C'est à cause de moi qu'il a dû traverser tout ça  
Klaus : Non tu n'y ai pour rien  
Elijah : Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur tout ça  
Kol : Et moi j'ai une course à faire

Elijah et Kol quitte le manoir, pendant que Caroline ce force un peu à manger avant de retourner auprès de Damon, avec l'espoir qu'il se réveille enfin pour qu'elle puisse s'excuser de tout ce qu'il a dû vivre pour la protéger.


	6. Chapter 5

Kol se dirige vers le Grill et quand il y rentre il peut voir beaucoup de regard qui se pose sur lui et surtout ceux de la bande qui ont lâchement abandonner Damon aux mains de ses espèces de malade.

Il ne va pas mentir il a rêvé plus d'une fois de le tuer lui-même mais quand Klaus lui a interdit de s'en prendre à lui, car c'était la seul personne qui la protéger même si elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de protection.

Stefan : Kol  
Kol : Stefan  
Stefan : Je croyais que vous aviez quitté la ville  
Kol : Oh c'était le cas, on est revenu depuis plus d'une semaine  
Stefan : Ont  
Kol : Mets frères et ma sœur sont également en ville  
Stefan : Pourquoi qu'est-ce que vous voulait encore  
Kol : Rien venant de toi  
Stefan : De qui alors  
Kol : J'ai besoin de parler a Bonnie et Elena  
Stefan : Même pas en rêve  
Kol : Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire quelque chose, je veux juste leurs parlé  
Stefan : Ben fait le ici  
Kol : Devant toi même pas en rêve  
Bonnie : C'est bon Stefan je sais me défendre  
Stefan : Tu es sur  
Bonnie : Oui  
Kol : Ont devrai sortir  
Bonnie : Elena tu viens  
Elena : Oui

Tout les trois sortent du Grill sous le regard de Stefan qui les suis du regard prêt à intervenir au cas où, pas qu'il serait capable de faire le poids contre Kol mais bon. Une fois à l'extérieur Kol regarde les filles de haut en bas et il voie bien qu'elles ont changé depuis la dernière fois.

Bonnie : Alors  
Kol : Je viens vous parler de Caroline  
Elena : Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle partez quelque temps sans me dire ou  
Kol : Je sais où elle est  
Bonnie : Comment ça  
Kol : Vous savais sans doute qu'elle n'a jamais cru que Damon avait quitter la ville  
Elena : Oui elle est persuadée qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose, mais c'est Damon rien ne peut lui arriver  
Kol : Vous auriez dû l'écouté  
Bonnie : Pourquoi  
Kol : Damon n'a pas quitter la ville après que tu lui es dit que tu choisissais Stefan  
Elena : Ben il était ou alors  
Kol : Retenu contre son grès pendant près d'un an  
Elena : Quoi  
Kol : Il y a une semaine Caroline a appeler Nik pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver Damon, et c'est dans la cric de Mystic Falls qu'il était retenu prisonnier et d'après ce qu'on a pu voir il a reçu les pire des torture  
Elena et Bonnie : Pardon  
Kol : Pendant que vous continuez vos petite vie parfaite, Damon recevez les pire torture qu'il puisse exister et pas un instant l'un de " ses amie " ne s'est inquiété mis à part Caroline  
Elena : Kol  
Kol : Je ne suis pas là pour que vous veniez le voir car sa m'étonnerai qu'il aimerai vous voir à son réveille mais juste vous prévenir que Caroline aller bien malgré les circonstance  
Bonnie : Kol  
Kol : Moi mets frères et ma sœur nous avons décidé de le remettre sur pied des qu'il sera réveillé et ont espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour sa  
Bonnie : Je veux voir Caroline  
Kol : Désolé ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, car elle est au chevet de Damon depuis qu'ont la secouru, elle ne la pas quitter d'une semelle depuis  
Elena : Pourquoi être venu nous le dire  
Kol : Je suis entré dans la tête de Damon pour voir ce qui c'était passé, et croie moi je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un résister a autant de torture, et sa première torture a commencer avec ce que tu as fait, maintenant si vous voulait bien m'excuser j'ai du boulot

Kol ne les laisse pas dire un mot de plus et rentre au manoir, les filles elles sont restées figé sur place, c'est vrai que Bonnie n'a jamais beaucoup aimais Damon mais il ne mérité pas non plus toute ses torture surtout pendant aussi longtemps.

Une fois qu'elles entrent à nouveau au Grill elles disent aux autre ce que Kol venait de leur dire et personne n'en reviens, et Stefan ne veut pas croire au retour de son frère, tout ce qu'il retient c'est qu'il est de retour et rien d'autre.


	7. Chapter 6

Klaus se trouve au salon pendant que Caroline ce trouve de nouveau au chevet de Damon et il déteste voir sa belle si anéantis de voir son ami dans cette état, il aimerai bien faire quelque chose mais il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire tend qu'il ne sera pas réveiller.

Il se trouve assis sur le canapé entrain de faire un dessin quand il sent quelqu'un s'assoir prêt de lui et quand il se retourne il voit Caroline avec les yeux plein de larmes et bon sang il déteste ça.

Klaus en posant son dessin : Trésor  
Caroline : Klaus  
Klaus en essuyant ses larmes : Hé  
Caroline : J'ai peur qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même  
Klaus : On va le remettre sur pied  
Caroline en se réfugiant dans ses bras : Tu me le promet  
Klaus : Je te le promet trésor

Klaus la serre dans ses bras et Caroline ne retiens plus ses larmes, et elle éclate en sanglot, Klaus la serre un peu plus fort contre lui tout en lui frottant le dos et en essayent de la rassurer.

A l'entrée de la pièce Rebekah insiste a la scène, et elle voie bien que Caroline tiens vraiment à Damon et elle sait aussi que son frère fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour le remettre sur pied tout comme elle est ses deux autres frère.

Quand elle entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elle fait un signe de tête à son frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en occuper, quand elle ouvre la porte elle est surprise de voir Bonnie Elena et Stefan.

Rebekah : Oui, en quoi je peux vous aider  
Stefan : Je veux voir mon frère  
Rebekah : Il est temps que tu t'en inquiète tiens  
Stefan : Laisse-moi le voir  
Rebekah : Il est toujours inconscient et Caroline ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui  
Stefan : C'est mon frère  
Rebekah : Tu ne t'es pas inquiéter durant cette dernière année et sans Caroline il serai encore entrain d'être torturer  
Caroline : Qu'est-ce que vous voulait  
Stefan : Voir Damon  
Caroline : Non, pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé  
Stefan : Caroline c'est mon frère  
Caroline : Quand je t'ai dit qu'il lui était certainement arrivé quelque chose tu t'en foutais alors fait comme avant et part d'ici  
Bonnie : Caroline  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline : Fait les partir stp

Caroline ce réfugie dans les bras de Klaus qui referme la porte à leurs nez, et elle éclate une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Klaus lui frotte le dos, et Rebekah pose une main sur son épaule comme pour lui dire qu'elle la soutient.

Une fois calmé Caroline remonte à l'étage auprès de Damon qui est toujours inconscient, Klaus reste à l'entrée de la chambre quand il sent que Damon et entrain de revenir, mais il sait que les prochains jours vont être difficile.

Damon : Hum  
Caroline : Damon  
Damon : Blondie  
Caroline : Je suis la  
Damon : Non, non, non tu ne dois pas être ici, non  
Caroline en lui attrapant les joue : Hé tout va bien  
Damon : Non, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont te faire si tu restes ici, part sauve toi  
Caroline : Damon calme toi, tu n'es plus prisonnier  
Damon : Vous ne m'aurait pas, vous êtes entré dans ma tête je ne vous dirait rien du tout, aller en enfer  
Caroline : Damon c'est vraiment moi  
Damon en ce reculant d'elle : Je ne vous dirait rien  
Caroline : Damon  
Damon en se levant : Sortez de ma tête  
Caroline : Damon  
Damon en s'accroupissant dans un coin : Sortez de ma tête ! Je ne vous dirais rien alors sortez de ma tête  
Caroline en avançant : Damon  
Damon : Non ! Je ne vous dirais rien alors autant me tuer tout de suite, je ne vous dirais pas comment le tuer... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça... Vous ne pouvait pas le tuer, elle ne pourra jamais me le pardonner... Aller en enfer je ne vous donnerez aucune infos pour tuer Klaus... Si vous l'approcher il vous tuera pour avoir essayé de vous en prendre à elle... Caroline et Elena ne savent pas où il est et encore moins comment le tuer... Non je ne vous dirais rien du tout... Non ! Pitié ne leurs fait rien, elles non rien à voir la dedans... Pitié ne leur faite rien... Caroline ! Non pitié  
Caroline en s'accroupissant : Damon !  
Damon : Blondie réveille-toi stp, tu ne peux pas mourir, Caroline !  
Caroline : Damon !  
Damon en la secouant : Caroline ne me laisse pas, réveille-toi stp, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber toi aussi, pitié Blondie réveille-toi

Caroline tout comme Klaus regarde Damon, en s'apercevant qu'il se croit encore dans cette cellule et qu'ils sont entrain de le torturer, avant que Damon ne face du mal à Caroline ou a lui-même Klaus lui brise la nuque et le remet dans le lit.

Rebekah et Kol sont monté à l'étage quand ils ont entendu Damon hurler, et jamais il aurait pu imaginer voir Damon dans cet état de détresse. Une fois Damon remis au lit, Caroline s'allonge prêt de lui ou elle vient mettre sa tête sur son épaule et elle laisse ses larmes de nouveau couler.


	8. Chapitre 7

Plus d'un mois est passé et Damon c'est enfin rendu compte qu'il était vraiment venu le sortir de cette enfer, sa lui a pris plus d'une semaine pour s'en rendre compte, et bien qu'il soit encore très fragile il s'accroche pour aller mieux.

Il n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que Klaus et Kol l'ont sauvé, il sait bien que c'est grâce à Caroline qui sont venus le sauver et il lui en est extrêmement reconnaissant, qu'elle est eu le courage de l'appeler.

Caroline en entrant dans la chambre : Damon  
Damon : Salut Blondie  
Caroline en s'asseyant à côté de lui : Comment tu te sens  
Damon : Sa va  
Caroline : Tu es sur  
Damon : Oui  
Caroline : Stefan et Elena voudrait te voir  
Damon : Non  
Caroline : Damon  
Damon : Non pas encore stp  
Caroline : D'accord, et si on sortez dans le jardin pour une petite balade  
Damon : Blondie  
Caroline : Tu as besoin de voir la lumière du jour  
Damon : Blondie  
Caroline : Aller pour moi  
Damon : D'accord

Caroline ce lève du lit et elle lui tend la main qu'il saisit tout de suite, et tous les deux sorte de la chambre et du manoir pour se retrouver dans le jardin, sous le regard de la famille Mikaelson qui sont ravie de voir qu'il est enfin décider de sortir.

Tous les deux s'assoie sur un des nombreux bancs du jardin, et observe l'étendu splendide du jardin, ils non pas besoin de ce parlé pour savoir à quoi l'autre pense. Ils vont rester silencieux pendant bien 15 minutes avant d'entendre un bruit derrière eux et quand il se retourne ils tombent sur Stefan et Elena.

Damon le lève à toute vitesse et part sans savoir où il va, personne n'a le temps de le rattraper qu'il a quitté la propriété, Damon ce met à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait et pour lui sa ressemble a sa, car il a vu a de nombreuse reprisse Elena mourir devant lui.

Caroline : Mais ce n'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que vous faite la  
Stefan : Je voulais juste la voir  
Caroline : Et je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, résultat il sait enfuie, et j'espère pour vous deux que je vais le retrouver  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline : Damon est parti quand il les a vu tous les deux  
Klaus : On y va  
Caroline : Et vous partez d'ici avant qu'on revienne

Klaus et Caroline les plante et partent à la recherche de Damon et ils ne savent pas du tout part ou commencer leurs recherche, ils ont aucune idée ou Damon aurait pu se réfugier.

Caroline : Ou pourrait-il être  
Klaus : Vous aviez pas un endroit où vous vous retrouver seul  
Caroline : A part chez ma mère non  
Klaus : Commençons par là

Tous les deux se mettent en route pour chez le Shérif en espérant le retrouver, en arrivant à la maison, ils peuvent voir la porte ouverte, alors ils entrent à leurs tour ou Caroline monte à toute vitesse dans sa chambre ou elle retrouve Damon rouler en boule dans son lit.

Elle s'avance doucement du lit et viens le prendre dans ses bras et elle se met à le bercer, et Damon éclate en pleur et jamais elle aurait pu imaginer le voir dans un état pareil un jour, face aux larmes de son amis elle n'arrive pas à retenir les siennes.

Caroline en le berçant : Chut  
Damon : Blon...  
Caroline : Je suis là tout va bien, tu es en sécurité  
Damon : Je...  
Caroline en lui caressant les cheveux : Je sais, je sais tout va bien, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal je te le promet  
Damon en frappant sur sa tête : Fait que ça s'arrête  
Caroline en lui attrapant les mains : Sa va aller je suis là, je te laisserai plus je te le promet  
Damon : Fait taire ses hurlement, par pitié fait qu'elle arrête d'hurler  
Caroline : Sa va passer, c'est le choc de l'avoir vu, ça va passer fait-moi confiance

Caroline continue de l'apaiser avec des mot tendres, et bon sang elle aimerai vraiment qu'il n'entendent plus la voix de Elena le supplier de la sauver, car elle sait que c'est ça qui le tue le plus.

Ils vont rester tous les trois un long moment dans la maison du Shérif avant de rentré au manoir, et quand les autres voie la tête de Damon ils savent qu'il sait passer quelque chose que Damon n'a pas su maitriser.


	9. Chapitre 8

Une nouvelle semaine et passé, et Rebekah à décider de faire sortir Caroline même si c'est juste pour une heure, elle doit sortir autrement elle va finir par devenir complétement folle.

Bien que Caroline ne soit pas ravie de sortir et de laisser Damon seul, Klaus lui a promis de s'occuper de lui pendant son absence et elle a complètement confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il le surveillera bien.

Les filles se rendent au Grill afin de ce boire un verre, et Caroline en a grandement besoin, vu les dernière semaines qu'elle vient de vivre auprès de Damon ce n'est pas juste un verre qu'il lui faudra.

Rebekah : Deux Vodka  
Matt : Bien sur  
Rebekah : Tu en a besoin  
Caroline : Un verre ne suffira pas  
Rebekah : Ben on en videra autant que tu en aura besoin  
Caroline : Pourquoi vous avez décidé de m'aider  
Rebekah : Quoi moi et met frère  
Caroline : Oui  
Rebekah : Kol est entrer dans la tête de Damon  
Caroline : Quoi  
Rebekah : Quand vous l'avais ramener, tu dormais prêt de Damon et Kol voulait comprendre alors il est entré dans sa tête et quand il a vu Damon subir toute ses torture pour ne pas donner l'information qui permettait de tuer Nik il a décidé d'aider  
Caroline : Il a fait sa pour moi  
Rebekah : Pourquoi  
Caroline : Parce qu'il sait que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose a Klaus  
Rebekah : Pourquoi, je croyais que tu voulais qu'il meurt  
Caroline : Non je ne l'ai jamais voulu, il sait toujours bien comporté avec moi, c'est le seul homme qui ne sais jamais servie de moi pour avoir quelque chose  
Rebekah : Non Nik vois en toi la plus belle personne qu'il n'a jamais vu  
Caroline : A l'époque je ne pouvais pas accepter ses avance, pas quand ont sais qu'il a voulu tuer une de mes meilleur ami  
Rebekah : Et maintenant tu penses quoi de Nik  
Caroline : Il m'a toujours dit que si un jour j'avais besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi il le ferait, et je ne l'ai pas cru mais quand je l'ai appeler pour Damon il n'a pas hésiter à tout laisser en plan pour m'aider  
Rebekah : Caroline  
Caroline : Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire de monstrueux dans sa vie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme si on me demander d'arrêter de respirer et c'est pourquoi Damon n'a jamais rien dit, car il savez que je ne voulais pas qu'on tue Klaus  
Rebekah : Tu tournes autour du pot Caroline  
Caroline : J'aime ton frère depuis notre toute première rencontre mais je ne pouvais pas ressentir sa à l'époque alors je n'ai pas cesser de le repousser, et à chaque fois il revenez quand je lui demander de l'aide, et à chaque fois je tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui

Caroline baise les yeux et ce masse la nuque en se rendant compte qu'elle vient de dire tout ça à haute voix et surtout à Rebekah, pas qu'elle ait peur qu'elle répète tout a Klaus, mais jamais elle aurai cru ce confier à elle.

Rebekah : Je ne lui dirait rien  
Caroline : Je sais, mais tu es la première personne à qui je le dit en dehors de Damon  
Rebekah : Il n'a rien dit car il savait ce que tu ressentez pour Nik  
Caroline : Oui, quand Klaus et parti je me suis effondré et Damon ma écouté me plaindre en me disant que ce que je ressentez pour ton frère n'était pas une mauvaise chose et surtout on ne prévoir pas de qui on tombe amoureux, autrement il ne serait jamais tomber amoureux de Elena  
Rebekah : Quoi  
Caroline en posant sa main sur sa bouche : Quoi non rien  
Rebekah : Avant notre départ de la ville je l'ai est vu s'embrasser tous les deux, alors je savais déjà qu'il l'aimais et franchement vu la façon dont elle l'embrasser je ne croyais pas qu'elle ce remettrez avec Stefan  
Caroline : Je sais que Damon a fait des choses horrible dans sa longue vie et je ne lui trouve pas d'excuse pour tout ce qu'il a fait, mais il ne mérité pas que Elena joue avec lui de cette façon, elle a toujours était attiré par lui mais avec Stefan il n'y a aucun risque, c'est une vie bien tranquille qu'il lui propose alors qu'avec Damon sa aurait été de la passion. Damon et une personne passionner lorsqu'il est amoureux ou quand il donne son amitié, il ne le fait pas à moitié la preuve il a endurer un an de torture juste pour moi  
Rebekah : Je ne vais pas te dire que je l'ai toujours apprécier car sa serait te mentir, mais quand je voie ce qu'il a fait juste pour toi je me dit que je me suis bien trompé sur lui  
Caroline en souriant : Il aime ce donner un genre de mauvais garçon, sa lui permet à ce que personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit gentil, il est comme ton frère sur leur air de méchant garçon ce sont des personnes qui feront tout pour les gens qu'ils aime, et tous les deux me l'ont prouver bien plus d'une fois

Jamais Caroline aurait pu croire ce confier à Rebekah un jour mais étrangement sa lui fait du bien de ce confié à elle, et surtout qu'elle lui dit pas toute les atrocité qu'a commis Damon.

Elles continuent de discuté autour de leur verre quand Stefan s'approche d'elles avec la ferme intention à ce qu'on le laisse voir Damon, même si pour sa il doit brusquer Caroline.

Stefan : Je veux voir mon frère  
Caroline : Non  
Stefan : Tu vas me laisser le voir avant que je commence vraiment à m'énerver  
Caroline : Et tu vas faire quoi Stefan  
Stefan : Tu n'as pas le droit de nous empêcher de le voir  
Caroline : Si  
Stefan en commençant à s'énerver : Laisse-moi voir mon frère  
Caroline en se levant : Je t'ai dit non  
Stefan en s'avançant : Tu croie que tu peux m'en empêcher sérieusement  
Rebekah en se mettant devant elle : Recule toi  
Stefan : Je veux voir mon frère et ni toi ni elle ne pourra m'en empêcher  
Kol derrière lui : Oh tu croie sa  
Stefan : C'est mon frère  
Kol : Ton frère tu la laisser tomber cette année a fricoté avec Elena, tout en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux  
Stefan : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles  
Kol : Quand nous avons quitté la ville on a vu Damon et Elena s'embrasser comme c'est pas permis, et on ta aussi vu entrain de les regarder, et je parie que c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu aller à sa recherche  
Caroline : Tu n'as pas fait sa Stefan  
Stefan : Je ne pouvais laisser Damon me la prendre  
Caroline en le giflant : Tu es vraiment une véritable ordure  
Stefan en lui attrapant le poignet : Tu n'aurai pas dû faire ça Caroline  
Rebekah en dégageant sa main de son poignet : Ne la touche pas  
Kol en le repoussant : Dégage de la avant que tu ne te prenne un pieux en plein cœur

Caroline n'en reviens pas de ce que Stefan a pu faire a Damon, comment il a pu laisser son propre frère être torturer pendant plus d'un an pour ne pas perdre Elena. Rebekah et Kol ramène Caroline au manoir ou elle cour dans les bras de Klaus dès qu'elle le voit.


	10. Chapitre 9

Quand Klaus attend la voiture ce garé il repose son dessin et il a à peine le temps de lever les yeux que tous les trois font leurs entrer dans le manoir, et Caroline lui court dans les bras ou elle laisse ses larmes couler.

Klaus la serre dans ses bras en lançant un regard a son frère et a sa sœur pour comprendre, mais Caroline lui dit que Stefan et une ordure et elle se remet à pleurer, pire que la dernière fois.

Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline entre ses sanglot : Il savait pour Damon et Elena, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu chercher après lui  
Klaus en lui frottant le dos : Chut trésor calme toi  
Caroline : Il a pas voulu aller chercher après Damon, car il avait peur que Elena retourne vers lui  
Klaus : Chut trésor  
Caroline : Pourquoi il a fait sa, pourquoi  
Klaus : Parce qu'il avait peur et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Elena  
Caroline dans un murmure : Toi tu n'as jamais fait sa  
Klaus en souriant : Non parce que tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois heureuse même si c'était avec Tyler  
Caroline : Comment tu peux encore me supporté après tout ça  
Klaus : Oh trésor peu importe ce que tu pourras faire je serais toujours là pour toi

Caroline ce serre encore un peu plus contre Klaus, jamais elle aurai pu croire qu'il serai encore présent pour elle surtout après qu'il soit parti, Klaus la serre à son tour et il est ravie de revoir sa belle Caroline et surtout il n'aurai jamais cru la voir lui faire un câlin.

Pendant ce temps la Kol se trouve dans le jardin ou il va rejoindre Damon qui est assis sur un banc, ou il plongé dans ses pensé. Bien sûr qu'il n'a jamais apprécié Damon, mais même lui n'aurai pas pu lui infliger autant de torture surtout sur une seul personne.

Kol en s'asseyant : Damon  
Damon : Kol  
Kol : Tu es plutôt silencieux  
Damon : Un an à te taire laisse quelque séquelle  
Kol : Plus de sarcasme alors  
Damon : Non pas vraiment  
Kol : Je sais ce que tu as vécu, je suis entré dans ta tête quand on ta ramener  
Damon : Tu as vu que les torture physique  
Kol : Oui  
Damon : Ce n'était pas sa le plus dure à vivre  
Kol : Quoi alors  
Damon : Les torture mentale était encore pire... Chaque jour il entré dans ma tête pour me faire voir tout ce que je redouté... Moi je pouvais endurer tout ce qu'il me fessait... Mais quand il entré dans ma tête et qu'il me fessait croire qu'il avait capturé Elena et qu'il la torturer devant moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire... Ils ont pris un malin plaisir à la torturer et la tuer devant moi... Quand enfin ils sortaient de ma tête je me rendais compte que tout ça n'était pas réel mais la douleur du moment était vraiment intense... Après sa a était autour de Blondie, elle me supplier de tout leur dire, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de leur dire... Chaque jour ils entré dans ma tête et me fessait voir Elena et Caroline qu'ils torturer avant de les tuer, et j'avais beau hurler pour qu'ils arrête rien ni fessait ils recommencer encore et encore  
Kol : Personne ne mérite de tel torture et même pas toi  
Damon en souriant : Ouais, tu aurais voulu me tuer plus d'une fois et je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous m'avais sauvé toi et Klaus  
Kol : Caroline a appeler Nik pour lui demander de l'aide pour te retrouver, et quand Nik a appris dans qu'elle état tu étais-il a décidé de rentrer a Mystic Falls et te sortir de la  
Damon : Merci d'être venu me sortir de là, je ne vous est pas remercié alors je le fait maintenant  
Kol : Pas de quoi, et merci à toi de ne pas avoir dit comment tuer mon frère  
Damon : Même si je leur avais dit il n'aurai pas pu le faire, j'ai détruit le pieux  
Kol : Pardon  
Damon : Quand Blondie m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on tuer Klaus, j'ai détruit le pieux pour que personne ne l'utilise sur lui  
Kol : Dans ce cas merci à toi, et a l'avenir je ne te tuerai pas si l'envie m'en dit  
Damon : Retenu

Kol pose sa main sur son épaule avant de se lever de rentrer dans le manoir, et Rebekah viens prendre sa place afin de le remercier à son tour pour ne pas avoir dit comment tuer son frère, elle n'aurai pas supporter d'en perdre un autre.


	11. Chapitre 10

Le lendemain matin quand Klaus ouvre les yeux il se rend compte que Caroline a dormis prêt de lui. Ils ont discuté une bonne parti de la nuit et aucun des deux n'a sentis le sommeil les rattraper.

Klaus tourne la tête vers sa belle blonde, et il écarte une de ses mèches qui lui barre son visage angélique. Quand elle ouvre les yeux elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourie en voyant l'expression de Klaus.

Caroline : Salut  
Klaus : Bonjour trésor, bien dormis  
Caroline : Très bien oui, désoler d'être resté  
Klaus : Tu me dérange pas trésor, jamais  
Caroline : Et merci pour hier  
Klaus : Je t'en prie  
Damon en hurlant depuis sa chambre : Elena !  
Klaus et Caroline en se levant : Damon

Tous les deux se précipite dans la chambre de Damon suivie de près par Kol et Rebekah, en entrant il trouve Damon dans son lit ou il est entrain de ce battre avec son cauchemars, a tous les coups il voie encore Elena mourir.

Caroline en lui attrapant les épaule : Damon  
Damon en secouant sa tête : Pitié non laisser la tranquille, Elena non !  
Caroline : Damon !  
Damon en l'attrapant par les épaules : Pitié Léna réveille-toi... Je te demande pardon, pardon  
Caroline : Damon réveille-toi  
Damon : Tuer moi maintenant, arrêter cette torture par pitié  
Klaus en collant Damon au matelas : Damon réveille-toi maintenant !  
Damon en se réveillant : Klaus  
Klaus en le lâchant : Salut  
Damon : Blondie  
Caroline : Ce n'est rien tu as fait un cauchemar  
Damon en voyant les marque sur ses épaule : C'est moi qui t'es fait sa  
Caroline : Ce n'est rien, regarde sa part déjà  
Damon : Je suis désoler  
Caroline : Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas  
Klaus : On va vous laisser un moment  
Caroline : Merci

Klaus Kol et Rebekah sortent de la chambre afin de les laisser seul un moment, et Caroline peut voir que Damon s'en veut d'avoir failli lui faire mal alors qu'il revivez l'une de ses pire torture.

Caroline en posant sa main sur la sienne : Hé tout va bien  
Damon : J'aurai pu te faire du mal  
Caroline : Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas  
Damon en prenant sa tête entre ses main : J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore dans ma tête, et par moment je me demande si ce que je vis-là n'es pas une nouvelle torture  
Caroline : Je te promet que ce que tu vis es réel, que tes bourreau son mort, Elijah c'est charger de celui qui avait pris la fuite  
Damon : Ils ne vont plus jamais revenir  
Caroline : Plus jamais  
Damon : Je suis devenu quelqu'un que je n'aime pas Blondie  
Caroline : Tu vas reprendre le dessus, ont fera tout pour que tu ailles mieux  
Damon : Et si je ne redeviens jamais celui que j'étais avant  
Caroline : Tu ne seras plus jamais celui que tu étais, mais tu vas te battre et reprendre ta vie et je serais la moi, je ne te laisserai pas tomber  
Damon en lui prenant la main : Tu me le promet  
Caroline : Je te le promet, tu m'a jamais laisser tomber et moi je te laisserai jamais tomber  
Damon : Merci Blondie  
Caroline : Tu es mon meilleur amis et rien ne changera sa je t'en donne ma parole  
Damon : Tu es aussi la mienne  
Caroline : Je sais, et si on aller manger quelque chose j'ai faim  
Damon : D'accord

Caroline et Damon descendent a la cuisine ou ils rejoigne les autres, et personnes ne fera illusion a ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, et Damon leurs en sont très reconnaissant de ne pas lui rappeler qu'il aurait pu faire du mal à Caroline.

Klaus en leur donnant une assiette : Tenez manger  
Damon : Tu cuisine  
Klaus : Oui sa m'arrive  
Rebekah : Et c'est très bon  
Damon : J'espère que oui  
Caroline : Lui aussi et un très bon cuisiner  
Rebekah : Vraiment  
Caroline : Je t'assure que oui  
Damon : Blondie  
Caroline : Après votre départ ont passé la plus claire de notre temps tous les deux, et il nous fessait de bon petit plat, que sa mère lui a appris et c'est délicieux  
Kol : Tu cuisine vraiment  
Damon : Oui, comme elle vient de le dire c'est ma mère qui ma apprit  
Kol : Je ne l'aurai jamais deviner  
Damon : Je cuisine seulement quand quelqu'un a le cafard, ce qui été son cas  
Caroline : Damon !  
Damon en souriant faiblement : Ben quoi  
Kol : Oh sa deviens intéressant la tout d'un coup  
Klaus : Kol  
Kol : Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait moi  
Rebekah : Comme d'habitude tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde pas  
Kol : C'est quand que ça ne me regarde pas que je veux savoir justement  
Rebekah : Tu es désespérant mon frère  
Kol : Alors tu parler de quoi Damon  
Caroline : De rien du tout  
Damon : Ouais de rien du tout, on va dire ça  
Kol : Pourquoi tu es toute gênez Caroline  
Caroline : Oh pitié  
Rebekah en lui donnant un coup de coude : Laisse la tranquille  
Kol : Mais je veux juste savoir  
Klaus : Sa ne te regarde pas  
Kol : Oh vous êtes pas drôle  
Rebekah : Caroline sa te dirait d'aller faire les boutiques  
Caroline : Ben c'est que...  
Damon : Tu peux y aller je vais bien, je ne bouge pas de toute façon tu le sais bien  
Caroline : Oui mais...  
Klaus : Il lui arrivera rien  
Caroline : D'accord  
Damon : Évidemment tu le croies plus que moi  
Caroline : Hé  
Damon en souriant : Je n'ai rien dit  
Caroline en l'embrassant sur la joue : A tout à l'heure  
Damon : D'accord  
Kol en tendant sa joue : Et moi un bisou  
Caroline en l'embrassant : Satisfait  
Kol : Oui, et Klaus ni a pas le droit

Caroline s'avance vers Klaus ou elle vient l'embrasser sur la joue et ce simple contact la fait frissonner, et Damon et Kol peuvent voir à quel point elle est mal alaise, et eux ça les fait rire.

Rebekah attrape la main de Caroline et la fait sortir du manoir quand elle a vu à quel point elle était mal alaise et elle la remercie vraiment car elle ne savait plus ou ce mettre surtout avec le regard de Klaus sur elle.


	12. Chapitre 11

Quelque jour plus tard, Caroline a convaincu Damon de les accompagner au Grill pour qu'il puisse revoir Alaric qui ne cesse d'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Quand ils arrivent tous les six, tout le monde fixe Damon comme ci il voyait un revenant.

Caroline en lui prenant la main : Tout ira bien tu verras  
Damon : D'accord  
Caroline : Alaric  
Alaric : Damon  
Damon : Salut  
Alaric en se levant : Damon  
Klaus en se mettant devant Damon : Pas de contacte  
Alaric : Quoi  
Klaus : Il ne faut pas le touché, il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça  
Alaric : D'accord, on peut s'assoir au moins  
Kol : On a qu'à se mettre à la table du fond la bas  
Caroline : Oui c'est isoler au moins, Damon  
Damon : Oui c'est bon

Tout les sept ce dirige vers la table et Damon s'installe entre les filles, il sait bien qu'il a l'air d'une fragile petite chose qui ce fait protéger, mais il n'est pas prêt à ce que d'autre personne pose leurs main sur lui, sa a déjà été difficile avec eux.

Alaric : Je suis désoler Damon  
Damon : Pourquoi  
Alaric : J'aurai du aider Caroline à te chercher  
Damon : Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait  
Alaric : Tu m'avais dit que si Elena choisissait Stefan tu partirais  
Damon : Oui je me souviens  
Alaric : Je croyais que tu été juste parti, si j'avais pu imaginer sa une seul seconde j'aurai cherché après toi, tu le sais pas vrai  
Damon : Oui je sais  
Alaric : Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider n'hésite pas d'accord  
Damon : D'accord, mais pour le moment je ne suis pas prêt à laisser d'autre personne m'approcher, sa a déjà été difficile de laisser Blondie me toucher et même eux, alors pour que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre posé ses main sur moi je ne suis pas prêt  
Alaric : Prend le temps dont tu as besoin

Alaric continue de parler avec Damon sous l'œil de ses protecteur, c'est comme ça qu'il les appel, car il ne sait pas comment il aurait pu survivre sans leurs aide, il se serait certainement laisser mourir et plus d'une fois.

Alors qu'ils sont tous entrain de discuter Stefan Bonnie et Elena s'approche de la table mais Klaus et Kol leur barre le chemin, pour pas qu'il s'approche de lui ou encore qu'ils viennent le toucher car sa peut devenir très compliquer à gérer.

Klaus : Recule toi  
Stefan : Je veux juste parler à mon frère  
Klaus : Tu as su faire sans lui toute une année alors fiche lui la paix  
Stefan : Damon  
Kol : Ont ta dit de le laisser tranquille  
Damon en voulant partir : Je rentre  
Elena en lui attrapant la main : Damon  
Rebekah : Non Elena !

Mais trop tard Damon c'est reculer a la minute même ou Elena lui a touché la main, et c'est retrouver coller au mur, et c'est laisser glisser le long du mur, avant de mettre ses main sur ses oreille afin de plus rien entendre.

Damon en ce balançant d'avant en arrière : Pitié pas encore, pitié  
Elena en voulant avancer : Damon  
Elijah : Non laisse Caroline gérer  
Caroline en s'accroupissant devant lui : Damon  
Damon : Pas encore  
Caroline en lui prenant le visage entre ses main : Hé regarde-moi  
Damon : Blondie fait que ça s'arrête  
Caroline : Concentre toi, ils sont mort il ne te feront plus jamais de mal  
Damon : Ils sont mort  
Caroline : Oui, ils ne pourront plus te faire de mal, ni à moi, ni à Elena  
Damon : Plus de mal  
Caroline : A plus personne  
Damon : A plus personne  
Caroline : Oui maintenant concentre toi, et laisse ses voix partir, bat toi et ne les laisse pas gagné

Damon ferme les yeux, tout en essayent de ce concentré comme il le fait à chaque fois que ça recommence, et il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il aurait fait si Caroline n'était pas avec lui ou même les autre pour le calmer à chaque fois que ça arrive.

Elena et fixé sur Damon et elle ne peut pas contenir ses larmes, car elle sait que si elle ne l'avait pas de nouveau repoussé à l'époque, tout le monde aurait cherché après lui et il n'aurait rien vécu de tout ça.

Elena : Je suis désoler

Damon ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Elena, avant qu'elle ne coupe le contacte et ne parte à toute vitesse suivie par Bonnie et Stefan, mais Elena ne veut voir personne, elle veut juste rester seul un moment.

De son côté Damon ce remet sur ses pied et ils quittent tous le Grill pour rentrer au manoir, cette journée a était éprouvante pour Damon et a peine arriver dans sa chambre il s'écroule sur son lit.


	13. Chapitre 12

Quelque jour plus tard Caroline reçoit un appel de Bonnie lui demandant si elle pouvait ce voir pour discuter toute les deux, Bonnie lui a donné rendez-vous dans le parc, Caroline à accepter son rendez-vous mais Damon lui a demandé de y aller avec quelqu'un.

Quand Bonnie voit Caroline arriver elle est contente qu'elle est acceptée même si elle aurait préféré la voir seul mais bon le principal c'est qu'elle soit venus, au moins elles pourront discuter.

Bonnie : Caroline  
Caroline : Salut  
Bonnie : On s'assoie  
Caroline : Bien sur  
Bonnie : Comment tu vas  
Caroline : Bien maintenant dit moi pourquoi tu voulais me voir  
Bonnie : Je voulais juste passé un moment avec toi  
Caroline : Tu veux me distraire, parce que si c'est le cas Damon n'es pas seul et le premier qui s'approchera de lui va mal finir  
Bonnie : Bien sûr que non Caroline  
Caroline : Je l'ai fait moi-même dans le passé, quand vous m'envoyer distraire Klaus  
Bonnie : Oui je sais mais non, j'aimerai que tu aille voir Elena  
Caroline : Pourquoi  
Bonnie : Depuis qu'ont ta vue au Grill Elena ne va pas bien  
Caroline : Et  
Bonnie : Elle ne veut voir personne  
Caroline : Je ne vais pas aller consoler Elena  
Bonnie : Caroline  
Caroline : Tu t'attend à quoi Bonnie, que je laisse tomber Damon alors que c'est maintenant qu'il a le plus besoin de moi  
Kol : Ne t'énerve pas  
Caroline : Damon a vécu un enfer pendant un an, chaque jour ses psychopathe entrer dans sa tête et lui montrer des torture qu'ils fessait sur moi et Elena avant de nous tuer devant ses yeux, chaque jour Bonnie. Les tortures physiques n'étaient rien par rapport aux tortures mentales. Toute les nuit je l'entend hurler pour qu'on nous fasse pas de mal, et il est tellement prit dans son cauchemar qu'il croit le revivre chaque nuit alors je suis désoler que Elena ne va pas bien parce qu'elle la vue une seul fois s'écrouler  
Bonnie : Caroline  
Caroline : Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Stefan pour qu'il la rassure, et moi je vais aller m'assurer que Damon va bien  
Bonnie : Attend ne part pas stp  
Caroline en se retournant : Non Bonnie je n'irai pas consoler Elena qui ce sens mal car elle a vu dans quel état était Damon, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber pour qu'elle puisse se plaindre sur son sort  
Bonnie : Elena et ton ami aussi  
Caroline : Mon ami a fait un choix alors elle a cas vivre avec ça, ont fait tous des choix dans la vie et il faut vivre avec  
Bonnie : Et toi tu as choisis la famille Mikaelson  
Caroline : Contrairement à vous tous Bonnie, j'ai eu juste un appel a passé et ils sont tous venu m'aider sans rien attendre de moi en retour. Klaus a tout plaquer pour retrouver Damon, lui et Kol son venu ici afin de m'aider à sortir Damon de son enfer et depuis ils ne sont pas reparti car ils savent que j'ai besoin d'eux, et je me fou pas mal de ce que vous pouvait penser de Klaus  
Bonnie : Caroline  
Caroline : Non à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais faire ce que j'ai envie et si j'ai envie d'être avec Klaus je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre à toi Stefan ou Elena, car comparer à vous trois lui ne m'a jamais laisser tomber, sur ceux tu m'excuse mais Damon risque d'avoir besoin de moi

Sans rien ajouter de plus Caroline fait demi-tour afin de rentrer, et elle n'attend même pas Kol qui est rester bloquer sur place, jamais il ne l'avais entendu parlé ainsi de Klaus et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourie.

Kol : Moi j'aimerai la voir  
Bonnie : Pourquoi  
Kol : Pour comprendre  
Bonnie : Comprendre quoi  
Kol : Oh beaucoup de chose, alors tu m'emmène  
Bonnie : Après tout pourquoi pas si tu arrives a la faire bouger

Kol suis Bonnie qui l'emmène chez Elena, qui n'a pas bouger de son canapé depuis plusieurs jours, elle s'en veut comme jamais auparavant, elle est consciente que si Damon ce trouve dans cet état c'est en parti de sa faute.

Bonnie en entrant : Je n'ai pas su convaincre Caroline, mais Kol voudrait te parler et pour sa tu dois le laisser entrer  
Elena : Entre  
Kol : Merci  
Elena : Tu veux me parler de quoi  
Kol : Je voudrai te montrer quelque chose  
Elena : Quoi  
Kol : Est-ce que tu me laisse te prendre la main  
Elena : Pourquoi faire  
Kol : Pour te montrer  
Elena : Tout dépend de ce que tu veux me montrer  
Kol : Je ne vais pas te montrer ses tortures  
Elena : Quoi alors  
Kol : Ce qui la fait tenir, comment il a su ce bloquer dans sa tête quand ont le torturer  
Elena en tendant sa main : Va y  
Kol : Sa va être intense, je te le dit tout de suite  
Elena : Va y

Kol lui prend la main et il se concentre sur ce qu'il a vu dans la tête de Damon quand il y est entrer, et il les projette dans la tête de Elena, et quand il ouvre de nouveau les yeux il voir qu'elle est entrain de voir chaque image qu'il a pu voir.

Elena a les yeux ouvert qui ce remplisse de larmes à chaque image qui passe dans sa tête et même des souvenir qu'elle ne ce rappel pas avoir eu avec Damon. La dernière image qu'elle voie c'est leur dernier baiser, un baiser remplie de tendresse et surtout d'amour.

Kol : Tout ce que tu as vu ce sont vos souvenir, et je sais qu'il y en a un ou deux dont tu ne te rappel pas, je me suis permis de restaurer ta mémoire en même temps  
Elena en essuyant ses joue : J'ai rencontré Damon avant Stefan  
Bonnie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle : Quoi  
Elena : Je l'ai rencontrer avant Stefan, il m'avais pris pour Katherine et il a su lire en moi comme personne, mais il ma effacer la mémoire pour que personne ne sache qu'il était en ville  
Kol : Je vais vous laisser  
Elena : Attend  
Kol : Ouais  
Elena en lui tendant une enveloppe : Tu pourras lui donner sa stp, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va la lire donne lui stp  
Kol : Je lui donnerai  
Elena : Merci

Kol leur fait un signe de tête avant de quitter la maison et de rentrer au manoir ou tous les autres se trouve au salon, Kol tend l'enveloppe a Damon en lui disant que sa venait de Elena et qu'il n'était pas obliger de la lire.

Damon la prend et la pose sur la table basse pas sûr d'être prêt à lire sa, peut-être plus tard quand il sera prêt pour le moment il s'en sent incapable. Caroline lui tend un verre et viens s'assoir prêt de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule tout en lui prenant la main, comme pour lui dire qu'elle est avec lui.


	14. Chapitre 13

Damon va de mieux en mieux chaque jour et c'est un véritable soulagement pour Caroline, il y a encore des moments plus difficile que d'autre, mais Damon les gère de mieux en mieux.

Alors que la famille Mikaelson est de sorti Caroline et Damon ce retrouve seul, et il en profite pour discuter tous les deux, Caroline veut savoir si Damon a lu la lettre de Elena, et Damon veut savoir quand elle va ce lancé avec Klaus.

Caroline : Tu as lu la lettre de Elena  
Damon : Non  
Caroline : Pourquoi  
Damon : Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrai m'écrire qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit  
Caroline : Je croie que tu devrai la lire  
Damon : Pourquoi  
Caroline : Parce que tu en a besoin  
Damon : Blondie  
Caroline en lui tendant l'enveloppe : Ouvre la  
Damon en la prenant : Et si c'est pire que ce que je croie  
Caroline : Ouvre et lie là je t'ai dit  
Damon : Sale tyran

Damon sourie a Caroline avant de se concentrer sur la lettre qu'il tiens entre les mains, il a vraiment peur de ce que cette lettre contient, il sait déjà qu'elle ne l'aime pas de la façon qu'il voudrai alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire qu'il ne sait déjà.

Damon,

Je ne sais quoi te dire pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi, je me sens minable quand je repense à ce que je t'ai fait.

Je n'es pas chercher après toi parce que je ne pouvais pas te faire face après ce que je t'ai fait, quand j'y repense je me sens vraiment comme la pire des garces.

Une partie de moi à souhaiter que tu reviennes et que tu face ce que tu fessais toujours pour me mettre mal alaise, me faire rougir ou même me faire rire.

Tu es la seul personne qui arrive à me faire rire dans l'un des pires moments, tu as toujours était la quand j'en avais besoin sans rien attendre de moi.

J'ai choisi Stefan parce que je savais ce qui allai ce passé avec lui, alors qu'avec toi c'était l'inconnu. Je sais que c'est mal ce que je suis entrain de dire, et pas correcte pour lui, mais avec toi c'est l'aventure chaque jour alors qu'avec Stefan c'est la routine.

J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait endurer, si tu as besoin de moi à mon tour je serai là pour toi.

Elena

Damon donne la lettre a Caroline qui la lie à son tour et elle n'en revient pas qu'elle est choisi Stefan par peur plutôt qu'autre chose. Damon lui ne sais pas quoi pensé de sa lettre, et avant que Caroline ne lui pose des questions auquel il n'a aucune réponse il l'interroge à son tour.

Damon : Et toi avec Klaus  
Caroline : Ben quoi  
Damon : Ce n'est pas parce que tu es blonde que tu es obligé de te comporter comme une blonde  
Caroline en souriant : Il est super comme depuis qu'il est arrivé  
Damon : Tu n'as pas envie de lui donner une chance  
Caroline : Si  
Damon : Mais  
Caroline : Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que c'est juste pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous  
Damon : Il t'aime depuis un bout de temps Blondie, ça ce voie et je te le dit depuis longtemps  
Caroline : Tu me vois me jeter dans ses bras comme ça  
Damon : Il ne demande pas mieux tu sais  
Caroline : Peut-être  
Rebekah en entrant : Peut-être quoi  
Caroline : Euh  
Klaus : Trésor tu as l'air genet  
Damon en souriant : Je disais que j'allai peut-être aller voir Elena  
Elijah : Tu te sens prêt  
Damon : Oui mais a une condition cependant  
Kol : La quel  
Damon : Que Klaus invite Blondie a diner  
Caroline : Quoi !  
Klaus : Sa ne me dérange pas bien au contraire  
Caroline : Euh merci  
Rebekah en lui prenant la main : Aller viens il te faut une robe  
Caroline : Mais j'en ai dans mon armoire  
Rebekah en partant avec elle : Oh non il t'en faut une nouvelle  
Caroline : Rebekah

Les garçons sourie face à la scène, et surtout ils savent qu'elle ne pourra pas arrêter Rebekah une fois qu'elle est lancer rien ne peut l'arrêter. Les garçons eux s'installe au salon où ils boivent un verre, quand le téléphone de Klaus sonne et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire face au message de Caroline.

Elijah : On peut savoir pourquoi tu sourie de cette façon  
Klaus en montrant son téléphone : Caroline, ne veut pas que je le laisse y aller seul  
Damon : Blondie me prend pour un bébé maintenant  
Kol : Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi  
Elijah : Elle sait que tu n'es pas encore prêt à laisser tous les autre avoir un contact avec toi  
Damon : C'est moi qui suis censé la protéger et non l'inverse  
Klaus : Tu la fait cette dernière année  
Damon : Ouais mais bon  
Klaus : Et elle veut toute les infos dès son retour alors on y va  
Damon : Quoi maintenant  
Klaus : Oui maintenant aller

Klaus ce lève mais Damon n'es plus très sûr de vouloir faire ça, mais vu le regard que lui lance Klaus il sait qu'il ne pourra pas y échapper, à contre cœur il se lève du canapé et suis Klaus avant de sortir Elijah et Kol lui souhaite bonne chance.

Damon n'es pas du tout rassurer par la futur conversation avec Elena, ni même s'il est prêt à la voir, mais il sait aussi que plus vite il lui aura parlé mieux sa ira enfin il l'espère vraiment. Il espère vraiment un jour redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant, il sait bien qu'il aura toujours des séquelles de ce qu'il a vécu pendant un an, mais il espère allait mieux qu'aujourd'hui un jour.


	15. Chapitre 14

Quand Klaus et Damon arrive prêt de la maison de Elena, ils peuvent la voir sur le perron de la maison, quand elle ce se rend compte qu'on est entrain de l'observer elle lève les yeux et se rend compte que Damon ce trouve non loin d'elle.

Elle s'avance vers lui mais elle peut voir qu'il a comme un mouvement de recul, et elle peut très bien le comprendre vu tout ce qu'il a pu vivre durant cette dernière année, Klaus pose sa main sur son épaule et le pousse pour qu'il avance vers elle.

Damon : Salut  
Elena : Salut, comment tu vas  
Damon : Bien et toi  
Elena : Bien  
Damon : J'ai promis a Blondie que j'allais venir de voir, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire en faite  
Elena : Tu n'as rien à dire Damon, je me suis très mal comporter avec toi, et je t'assure que j'en m'en veut énormément  
Damon : Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant, je n'ai plus aucun contact mis à part avec Blondie et la famille de Klaus, quand quelqu'un d'autre me touche j'ai toute ses voix qui raisonne dans ma tête  
Elena : C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre  
Damon en s'asseyant sur les marche : Je l'ai entend encore dans ma tête, une fois qu'il arrêter avec leur torture physique il entre dans ma tête pour me montrer les tortures qu'il fessait a Blondie et à toi... Quand ils sortez enfin de ma tête je savais que ce n'était qu'une illusion ce qui vous étaie arriver mais chaque jour sa recommencer encore et encore, les torture physique j'ai pu les supporter mais les mentale était insoutenable surtout quand je voyais ce qu'ils vous fessait  
Elena : Pourquoi ils ton fait sa  
Damon : Ils voulait tuer les Originel, et Klaus plus particulièrement  
Elena : Et tu ne leur a rien dit  
Damon : Non  
Elena : Pourquoi, toi aussi tu as voulu qu'il meurt  
Damon : Oui sais vrai, mais entre-temps j'ai appris des chose qui mon empêcher de les laisser faire, et avant que tu le demande non je ne peux pas te le dire  
Elena : D'accord  
Damon : Je suis juste venu te dire de ne pas te sentir coupable de ce qui mais arriver car ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la faute de personne

Damon ce lève et se met à faire quelque pas, devant Elena, un truc qu'il fait quand il ce sens mal alaise depuis qu'il est revenu. Elena ne la jamais vu si mal alaise en sa présence, et ce qui la dérange vraiment c'est de savoir qu'il ne sort plus de blague tous les trois secondes.

Damon : Il faut que j'y aille  
Elena : Est ce qu'ont ce reverra  
Damon : Je ne sais pas  
Elena : Damon stp  
Damon : Je ne suis pas sûr que je vais rester a Mystic Falls  
Elena : Quoi tu vas partir  
Damon : Oui, j'ai trop de mauvais souvenir ici, et je ne me sens plus du tout à ma place  
Elena en baissant les yeux : Tu vas partir ou  
Damon : Avant ma séquestration j'avais l'intention d'aller à Londres, alors je croie que je vais faire ce que j'avais l'intention de faire  
Elena : Londres  
Damon : Oui peut-être, je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite entre Londres ou Miami  
Elena : Là ou tu étais avant de revenir ici  
Damon : Oui  
Elena : Oh  
Damon en reculant : Prend soin de toi Elena, et passe le bonjour à mon frère  
Elena : Tu vas pas essayer de le voir avant de partir  
Damon : Non, s'il n'a pas chercher après moi durant cette année c'est qu'il avait ses raison et moi j'ai les miennes de ne pas vouloir le voir  
Elena : Damon  
Damon : Au revoir Elena

Damon ce retourne et part rejoindre Klaus a la voiture à qui il demande de démarrer de toute urgence avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Elena le regarde partir sans pourvoir contenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Quand les garçons arrivent au manoir Caroline pose un tas de question sur ce qui sait passer avec Elena, Damon lui raconte tout ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais elle n'est pas d'accord avec son futur départ.

Caroline : Tu ne peux pas partir Damon  
Damon : J'ai trop de mauvais souvenir ici Blondie, j'ai besoin de recommencer autre part qu'a Mystic Falls  
Caroline : Dans ce cas je te suis  
Damon : Blondie je vais aller à Londres  
Caroline : J'ai toujours voulu voir Londres  
Damon : Tente ta chance avec Klaus, ne le laisse plus filet et soit heureuse c'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter  
Caroline : Comment je pourrais l'être en sachant que toi tu ne le sera jamais  
Damon : Elena restera mon dernière amour mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais renoncé au femme  
Caroline : Alors quoi tu vas avoir des histoire sans aucun sentiment  
Damon : Toute les fibre de mon corps vibre pour elle, je sais que c'est débile vu qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais de cette façon mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je retomberai peut-être amoureux un jour mais pas avec cette intensité, tu comprends ce que je veux dire  
Caroline : Oui  
Damon en l'attrapant par les épaules : J'ai besoin de partir loin d'ici, stp ne me demande pas de rester, tout en la sachant si prêt ou encore dans les bras de mon frère  
Caroline : Damon  
Damon : Je vais juste partir quelque semaines voir quelque mois et je reviendrai te voir je te le promet mais j'ai juste besoin de partir  
Caroline : Comment tu vas faire seul  
Kol : Je l'accompagne  
Caroline : Kol  
Kol : Je vais sur Londres aussi, il ne sera pas seul et je veillerez sur lui

Caroline ce cale dans les bras de Damon, elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera a ce faire a l'idée qu'il parte mais si c'est vraiment de sa qu'il a besoin elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas le forcer à rester, puis elle sait qu'il ne sera pas seul, et dans un sens elle est rassurer.


	16. Chapitre 15

Ça fait 4 jours que Damon et Kol ont quitté la ville et depuis personne n'a vu Caroline et elle ne veut voir personne, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le départ de Damon serait aussi dure à vivre pour elle.

Klaus tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, il aimerai aller la retrouver mais il ne sait pas s'il serait le bienvenu et pour être franc il a peur d'être rejeter une nouvelle fois par sa belle Caroline.

Rebekah : Nik c'est insupportable  
Klaus en buvant son verre : Quoi  
Elijah : C'est insupportable de te voir tourné en rond, fait quelque chose bon sang  
Klaus : Oh mais aller dite moi ce que je dois faire  
Rebekah : Mais va la voir  
Klaus : Et je suis censé lui dire quoi  
Rebekah : Tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur  
Klaus : Tu oublies a qui tu parles là  
Elijah en regardant Rebekah : Il a peur  
Klaus : Ne dite pas n'importe quoi  
Elijah : Oh si Niklaus tu as peur que ta belle Caroline ne te repousse  
Rebekah : Et tu ne croît pas qu'elle attend que tu aille la consoler  
Klaus : Vous croyais  
Rebekah : Va la voir, dehors maintenant

Rebekah jette pratiquement son frère dehors pour qu'il aille enfin parler a Caroline, car elle ne supporte plus du tout de le voir tourner en rond depuis le départ de Damon et Kol et c'était sérieusement entrain de la rendre dingue.

Pendant ce temps-là Caroline ce trouve chez elle ou elle aussi tourne en rond depuis le départ de Damon, elle ne sait jamais autant sentis abandonner, elle sait bien qu'il avait besoin de partir mais elle ce sens seul depuis son départ et surtout que Klaus n'es pas venu la voir une seul fois.

Quand Klaus arrive sur le palier de son appartement il peut l'entendre tourner en rond tout en pestant contre tout le monde et il ne peut pas empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir ses lèvres, après quelque minutes il frappe à la porte.

Caroline en ouvrant : Ouais  
Klaus : Salut trésor

Caroline lève les yeux vers lui et elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ici, elle est agréablement surprise qu'il soit venu la voir, et avant qu'il ne réagisse elle lui saute dans les bras et laisse libre cours à ses larmes.

Klaus la serre dans ses bras en retour tout en lui caressant le dos afin de calmer ses pleurs, bon sang il déteste la voir pleurer. Klaus la dirige vers son salon tout en la gardant dans ses bras, et il s'assoie tous les deux sur le fauteuil.

Klaus en l'écartant de lui : Trésor  
Caroline toujours en pleures : Klaus  
Klaus en lui essuyant ses larmes : Arrête de pleurer  
Caroline : Il est parti  
Klaus : Il va revenir, il avait juste besoin de partir quelque temps  
Caroline : Je sais  
Klaus : Kol va bien veuillez sur lui ne t'inquiète pas il ne lui arrivera rien  
Caroline : Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte  
Klaus : Il a vécu des chose difficile ici, et de voir Elena avec Stefan n'aide pas, il a besoin de temps pour se reconstruire  
Caroline : Pourquoi il ne m'a pas laisser l'accompagner  
Klaus : Parce que tu as ta vie ici  
Caroline : Qu'elle vie  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline : J'ai abandonné met étude pour le retrouver, je bosse dans une boutique de fringue, met amis ne sont plus présent pour moi depuis que je me suis mis à la recherche de Damon, Tyler ma quitter car je passé mon temps à chercher après Damon, ma mère bosse non-stop et toi tu es parti sans jamais donner de nouvelle  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline : Tu es parti et j'avais besoin que tu sois la  
Klaus : Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appeler avant alors  
Caroline : Parce que tu aurais cru que je t'appeler seulement parce que j'avais besoin de quelque chose et c'était le cas. Tu croie que je ne sais pas que tout le monde pense sa de moi, que quand je t'appelle c'est seulement quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose  
Klaus : Je n'ai jamais pensé sa moi  
Caroline : Mais pourtant c'est vrai, je t'appelle seulement quand j'ai besoin et toi tu rapplique comme ça sans rien attendre de moi en retour  
Klaus : J'aurai du te demander quelque chose en échange  
Caroline : Tout le monde la toujours fait, pourquoi pas toi  
Klaus : J'aurai du te demander quoi  
Caroline : Ce que tu as toujours voulu  
Klaus : Oh trésor sa ma déjà traverser l'esprit c'est vrai mais je voulais que tu le veuille et non que tu le face seulement en échange de mon aide  
Caroline : Pourquoi au autre tu demandes toujours quelque chose en échange  
Klaus : Tu n'es pas les autres ce n'est pas plus compliquer

Caroline ne cesse de se demander s'il l'aime encore ou s'il est passé à autre chose, mais elle se doute bien qu'il est passé à autre chose, elle n'a pas eu de nouvelle de lui pendant plus d'un an et demi, et ça veut dire qu'une chose qu'il est passé à autre chose.

Klaus : Demande le moi  
Caroline : Quoi  
Klaus : Ce qui te trotte dans ta petite tête  
Caroline : Rien  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline : Sa ne serre a rien j'ai déjà ma réponse de toute façon  
Klaus : La réponse a quoi  
Caroline : Que tu ne pensais plus à moi  
Klaus : Tu croie sa vraiment  
Caroline : Oui, pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas  
Klaus : Trésor je t'ai dit que j'attendrai après toi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, je ne vais pas te mentir j'ai vu d'autre femme depuis mon départ d'ici, mais pas une seul fois tu n'as quitter met pensé bien au contraire  
Caroline : Oh  
Klaus : Je n'ai pas changer depuis mon départ d'ici, et ne t'attend pas à ce que je change ce que je suis, je serais toujours un prédateur et ne t'attend pas à ce que je me nourrice de poche de sang, car ça n'arrivera jamais  
Caroline : Je ne te demande pas de changer  
Klaus en souriant : Tu me demande quoi alors  
Caroline : De rester tel que tu es, et surtout avec moi  
Klaus : Vraiment je croyais que tu détester ça  
Caroline : Non c'est tout le contraire  
Klaus : Trésor il faut que tu me dise ce que tu attends de moi avant que je me face des idée  
Caroline : Je veux arrêter de faire ce qu'on attend de moi et juste laisser mon cœur faire son choix  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline : Je veux être avec toi  
Klaus : Tu es sur que tu le veut  
Caroline : Oui  
Klaus en avançant : Trésor  
Caroline : Je ne veux plus que tu me laisse  
Klaus : Plus jamais

Klaus pose sa main sur la nuque de Caroline et avance son visage du siens et viens poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et bon sang que c'est bon et encore plus quand elle répond à son baiser avec autant de passion.

En moins de deux Caroline ce retrouve sur les genoux de Klaus à répondre au meilleur baiser de sa vie, elle se fiche pas mal que ça va trop vite entre eux, sa fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle repousse ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.


	17. Chapitre 16

Sa fait plus d'un mois que Damon à quitter la ville et deux semaines que Elena et Stefan ont mis un terme à leurs histoire, qui ne ressembler plus vraiment a une histoire depuis un bout de temps déjà.

Elena ce trouve là où elle a rencontré Damon la première fois, elle vient ici à chaque fois quel ce sens mal, c'est à dire assez souvent. Alors que Klaus et Caroline rentre de leur diner il passe ou se trouve Elena, Caroline lui demande d'arrêter la voiture afin qu'elle aille voir son ami.

Caroline en s'asseyant à côté d'elle : Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toute seul  
Elena en levant les épaules : ...  
Caroline : Sa peut être dangereux  
Elena : Qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver, qu'on me plante un pieux dans le cœur  
Caroline : Quelque chose comme ça oui  
Elena : Sa me libérerez je trouve  
Caroline : Je te demande pardon  
Elena : La douleur ne pourrait pas être plus insupportable que celle que je ressent déjà  
Caroline : Damon hein  
Elena : Ouais  
Caroline : Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Elena  
Elena : Je ne voulais pas faire face à met sentiment pour Damon et résultat aujourd'hui je l'ai sans doute perdu pour toujours  
Caroline : Elena  
Elena : Je me suis conduite de la pire des manière avec lui  
Caroline : Pourquoi tu as choisi Stefan  
Elena : Stefan m'offrez une vie toute tranquille, une routine bien huiler  
Caroline : Mais avec Damon c'était l'inconnu, la passion  
Elena : Oui

Caroline comprend et peut-être mieux que n'importe qui vu qu'elle a fait exactement pareil en choisissant Tyler plutôt que Klaus, mais aujourd'hui elle sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix en choisissant Klaus et qu'importe ce qu'on peut en penser.

Caroline : J'avais fait comme toi en choisissant Tyler, même si une partie de moi savait qu'avec lui je n'aurais jamais ce que je voulais plus que tout  
Elena : C'était quoi  
Caroline : De la passion, voir dans son regard que j'étais la personne la plus importante qu'importe ce que je pouvais lui dire je le serait toujours  
Elena : Comment tu as fait  
Caroline : J'ai juste écouté mon cœur, et surtout j'en avais marre de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi alors pour une fois j'ai fait ce que je voulais et je voulais Klaus  
Elena : Mais pour moi c'est trop tard Damon et parti  
Caroline : Il reviendra, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps mais je sais qu'il reviendra

Caroline peut voir dans les yeux de son ami qu'elle a peur, peur de ce que les gens vont penser d'elle si elle viendrai à être avec Damon, peur qu'il ne l'aime plus comme avant, bien qu'elle sache que c'est impossible.

Klaus appuyer sur sa voiture : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est parti qu'il en a oublié ses sentiments  
Elena : Quoi  
Klaus : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'éloigne de la personne que nous aimons que tout deviens plus facile à vivre, que les sentiments resterons à l'endroit où nous avons laissé la personne. Qu'importe l'endroit où il peut être, qu'importe avec qui, il comparera toujours toute ses personnes avec toi, a ce demandez ce que tu penserai en le voyant agir ainsi... A ce demandé si tu es heureuse en ce moment, à s'inquiéter pour toi... Tout le monde aura beau lui dire que tu vas bien et tout ce que tu veux, il ne cessera de s'inquiéter pour toi, car c'est ça l'amour, s'inquiéter pour la personne qu'on aime et qu'importe ce que cette amour peut vous faire endurer c'est plus fort que vous... Il aura beau voir autant de femme qu'il le voudra tu seras toujours présente dans sa tête et encore plus dans son cœur, et sa rien ni personne ne pourra rien y faire  
Caroline : Voilà il vient de tout te dire  
Elena : Oui je sais  
Caroline : Pour une fois dans ta vie Elena cesse de te demander ce que les autres vont penser de ton choix, et fait le pour toi pour une fois fait ce que tu as envie de faire, aime la personne que ton cœur choisi et non pas ta tête, car comme le dit une citation, ton cœur sais des chose que ta tête ignore  
Elena : J'ai peur  
Caroline : Bien sûr que tu as peur, tu as peur qu'il ne te repousse comme tu la repousser si souvent, mais si tu ne prends pas ce risque tu te demandera toujours ce qui aurai pu ce passé si tu avais dépassé cette peur  
Elena : Tu n'as pas eu peur toi avec Klaus  
Caroline en souriant : J'étais terrifier a l'idée qu'ils soit trop tard et qu'il soit passé a autre chose, mais je savais que si je ne tentais pas ma chance je le regretterai pour le restant de ma vie  
Klaus : Regarde-moi Elena, tu aurai pu croire un jour que je tomberai amoureux de Caroline, et qu'elle ferait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui... Oh ne te méprend pas je ne suis pas devenu un gentil Vampire, non de ce côté je suis toujours le même mais pour elle je ne m'en prends plus à vous qui êtes comme sa famille... Je serai toujours quelqu'un de cruel surtout si on s'en prend à ma famille, je protégerai toujours ma famille quoi qu'il arrive, mais il m'arrive souvent de prendre l'avis de mon entourage chose que je ne fessait pas avant  
Caroline en lui prenant la main : Klaus n'es peut-être pas le plus gentil des homme mais il l'ai avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, et la question que tu dois te poser c'est ce que serait prêt à faire Damon pour toi  
Elena : Il donnerai sa vie pour moi  
Caroline : Sa te donne une idée de ses sentiment pour toi, car soyons franc Elena, jamais Damon aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour quelqu'un si tu te souviens de son arriver  
Elena : C'est vrai  
Caroline : Mais a ton contact il a changé, tu es son humanité et ça tout le monde le sais  
Elena : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire  
Klaus : Tu t'accroche et le jour où il sera de retour tu fais ce que tu as envie de faire sans te soucier de ce que les autre veulent  
Elena : Merci  
Klaus : Pardon  
Elena : Merci à vous deux, jamais je n'aurai cru te remercier un jour mais je le fait que ce soit pour ce que tu as toujours fait pour Caroline, ou pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Damon et ce que tu viens de me dire, merci  
Klaus : Je t'en prie  
Caroline : On te ramène  
Elena : Si ça ne vous dérange pas je voudrai bien merci  
Caroline : Aller viens

Tout les trois monte en voiture et une fois installer Caroline prend la main de Klaus comme pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a dit à Elena, il lui sourit simplement en lui serrant à son tour la main.

De son côté Elena, laisse son esprit voyager vers Damon comme depuis son départ, elle espère du plus profond de son cœur qu'ils ont raison et que Damon va bientôt revenir et ainsi laissez son cœur parlé et plus que tout qu'il ne la rejette pas à son tour.


	18. Chapitre 17

Rebekah c'est rapprocher des filles depuis quelque semaines maintenant et elle doit bien l'avouer elle aime passer du temps avec elle et se retrouver entre filles, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a organisé un voyage pour elles quatre.

C'est à Miami qu'elles sont parties toute les quatre, et depuis 3 jours maintenant elles s'éclatent comme des folles, comme elle ne s'était pas éclater depuis un bout de temps. Elles se trouvent toute les quatre au bord de la piscine et tous les quatre elles peuvent voir des garçons les regarder avec assistance.

Rebekah : Regarder ça les filles, on a un ticket  
Caroline : Ah sans façon, beurk  
Bonnie : Oui ont sais tu es folle de Klaus  
Caroline : Hé pas touche  
Bonnie : Ouh elle va mordre  
Caroline : Vous êtes célibataire vous  
Elena : Beurk sans moi  
Bonnie : Oui toi aussi on sait, Damon  
Elena : Oui  
Bonnie : Toi tu es célibataire  
Elena : Elle a quelqu'un en vue  
Rebekah : Je vois pas de qui tu parles  
Caroline : Tu n'es pas discrète quand tu matte Stefan  
Rebekah : Elena je te jure que...  
Elena : Je ne suis plus avec Stefan, si tu veux sortir avec lui ça ne me gêne pas et surtout ça ne me regarde pas  
Rebekah : C'est vrai  
Elena : J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour Stefan mais ça s'arrête là, alors oui c'est vrai  
Caroline : Il ne reste que toi  
Bonnie : Désoler de vous décevoir moi aussi je matte quelqu'un  
Caroline Rebekah et Elena : Qui  
Bonnie : Ah ça c'est mon secret

Alors que les filles aller questionner Bonnie sur ce fameux garçon, les garçons qui était entrain de les regarder depuis tout à l'heure viens dans leurs direction et en moins de deux les filles les ont envoyer bouler.

Rebekah : Bon maintenant que sa c'est fait, parle  
Bonnie : Parler de quoi  
Elena : Pour qui tu craque  
Bonnie : Hum secret  
Caroline : Pas encore pour Jeremy  
Bonnie : Non, avec Jeremy on a eu une belle histoire mais c'est vraiment fini  
Rebekah : Ben donne nous au moins un indice  
Bonnie : D'accord, Rebekah le connait plus que bien  
Caroline : Rebekah qui connait tu aussi bien  
Rebekah : A part met frère personne  
Elena : Oh je croie que j'ai trouvé  
Caroline : Qui  
Elena : Kol  
Caroline et Rebekah : Kol  
Bonnie : Quoi il est tout mignon  
Rebekah : Tu craque pour Kol  
Bonnie : Je sais qu'il est chiant et tout sa mais il est mignon  
Rebekah : Mon frère mignon, casse bonbon ouais  
Bonnie : Il y a de sa aussi  
Caroline en riant : Non mais sérieux  
Bonnie : Qu'est ce qui il a de marrant  
Caroline : On est tous passé dans leurs camps  
Elena : Quoi  
Caroline : Moi je suis tombe amoureuse de Klaus alors que je m'étais jurer de le haïr pour la fin des temps, Elena qui tombe amoureuse de Damon alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, Rebekah pour saint Stefan, et maintenant Bonnie pour Kol sérieusement

Les filles ce regardent avant d'éclater de rire car bon sang c'est vrai ce qu'elle vient de dire, jamais elles n'aurai pu croire sa un jour et encore moins s'entendre toute les quatre, elles sont toujours entrain de rire quand tout à coup Klaus fait son apparition devant elle.

Caroline : Klaus qu'es ce que tu fais la  
Klaus : Je ne serai pas la si l'une de vous avais pris un portable trésor  
Caroline : Il y a un problème  
Klaus : Trois jour sans aucune nouvelle bien sûr qu'il y a un problème  
Caroline en se levant : Oh je te manquer  
Klaus : Comme si ce n'était pas évident  
Caroline en passant ses bras autour de son cou : Toi aussi tu m'as manquer  
Rebekah : On voulait juste passé un moment entre filles  
Klaus : Et vous faire reluquer par ses sale type  
Bonnie : Ouh ont dirai qu'il est jaloux  
Caroline : Hé tout va bien, on passe juste un moment entre fille et tu sais bien que ses type ne t'arrive pas à la cheville  
Klaus : Mouais  
Rebekah : Maintenant tu es gentil mon cher frère et tu nous laisse nous amuser entre fille  
Klaus : Tu rentres quand  
Caroline : Deux jour  
Klaus en son oreille : Prépare toi pour ton retour alors  
Caroline : Hum j'ai hâte  
Bonnie : Oust avant que je te renvois moi-même a Mystic Falls  
Caroline en l'embrassant : Je suis impatiente de te retrouver  
Klaus : Et moi donc

Les trois filles force Klaus a partir sous le regard amuser de Caroline, jamais elle n'aurai cru voir Klaus débarquer ici pour savoir s'il elles allait bien. Une fois Klaus reparti les filles se remettent à discuter et surtout questionner Bonnie sur Kol.

Quand elles rentrent a Mystic Falls Caroline a droit à des retrouvailles digne de Klaus et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire. Rebekah de son côté ce consacre a Stefan à qui elle espère qui ne la repoussera pas et elle est heureuse de voir que non. Quand a Bonnie et Elena elles ne peuvent rien faire qu'attendre le retour de Damon et Kol.


	19. Chapitre 18

Un nouveau mois c'est écoulé depuis leurs retour de Miami et les filles passe énormément de temps ensemble ce qui leurs plait plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire avant. Pendant que Bonnie est parti faire le plein de potion pour ses futur sort les filles se trouve au manoir, à discuter comme elles le font souvent.

Alors qu'elles discutent bien tranquillement le téléphone de Caroline sonne et en voyant le nom de Damon elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, quand Elena vois son sourire elle sait qu'il s'agit de Damon, et elle espère qu'il appel pour dire qu'il rentre enfin.

Caroline : Salut  
Damon : Salut Blondie  
Caroline : Comment tu vas  
Damon : Sa va et toi  
Caroline : Super, tout ce passe bien ici  
Damon : Je suis content de l'apprendre, toujours avec Klaus  
Caroline en souriant : Toujours oui  
Damon : Tu es heureuse  
Caroline : Très oui  
Damon : C'est tout ce qui compte alors  
Caroline : Et toi  
Damon : Sa va  
Caroline : Damon  
Damon : C'est difficile tu sais  
Caroline : Ben rentre alors  
Damon : Je ne suis pas encore prêt, mais je te promet de revenir  
Caroline : D'accord  
Damon : Je te passe Kol, il veut des nouvelles des autres  
Caroline : D'accord  
Damon : Je te rappel très vite  
Caroline : J'espère bien

Damon passe le téléphone à Kol avant de monter dans sa chambre afin d'évité leurs conversation qui va tourner autour de Elena comme à chaque fois qu'il parle avec quelqu'un de Mystic Falls et il ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Kol : Salut belle-sœur  
Caroline : Beau-frère  
Kol : Nouveau rapport stp  
Caroline : Alors pour moi et Klaus tout va bien, Elijah a rencontré une certaine Rosa mais il nous la pas encore présenter, Bonnie et parti chercher des herbe et des potion pour sa magie, Rebekah va bien aussi même plus que bien, Elena n'es plus avec Stefan depuis un moment, il est avec Rebekah maintenant  
Kol : Woh minute la répète  
Caroline : Quoi tout  
Kol : Elena et Stefan  
Caroline : Oui ne sont plus ensemble il est avec Rebekah maintenant  
Kol : D'accord faut que je trouve quelque chose pour qu'on rentre  
Caroline : Je suis d'accord  
Kol : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire  
Caroline : Et Damon va comment  
Kol : Il y a encore des moment plus difficile que d'autre, il n'accepte toujours pas le contact des autres  
Caroline : Personne  
Kol : Non la dernière fois un type la toucher sans le vouloir et il a failli le tuer  
Caroline : Je vois  
Kol : Et Elena hante ses pensé sans parler de ses nuit  
Caroline : Il a encore des cauchemar  
Kol : Oh oui, je croyais qu'avec le temps il en n'aurai plus mais le même cauchemar le hante  
Caroline : Elena hein  
Kol : Oui  
Caroline : Tiens moi au courant d'accord  
Kol : Promis belle-sœur et embrasse les autres pour moi  
Caroline : Sa sera fait

Caroline raccroche en racontant au filles ce qu'elle a appris auprès de Kol, et bien que Elena soit contente de savoir qu'il va bien elle aimerait vraiment qu'il rentre enfin pour qu'elle puisse au moins essayer de le récupérait.

Caroline : Kol va faire le nécessaire pour rentrer  
Rebekah : Et connaissant Kol il va y arriver  
Elena en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Caroline : Vous croyais  
Rebekah : Bien sur Kol est très tenace dans son genre  
Elena : Et si..  
Caroline : Non, tu ne doutes pas hors de question  
Elena : Il me manque  
Caroline : Je sais bien  
Elena : Je veux qu'il rentre pour moi, pour nous  
Caroline : Il le fera, laisse lui encore un peu de temps  
Elena en essuyant ses larmes : Je sais  
Rebekah en lui prenant la main : Hé tout va bientôt s'arranger  
Elena : Vous croyais  
Caroline : J'en suis sur  
Elena : J'ai besoin d'un câlin

Rebekah et Caroline ce regarde avant de sourire et de prendre leur amis dans leurs bras et de la serrer contre elle, Elena enfui son visage dans le cou de sa meilleur ami et laisse ses larmes couler, les filles lui frotte le dos en lui disant des mots apaisant.


	20. Chapitre 19

Ça fait 6 mois que Kol et Damon ont quitté Mystic Falls et après multiple discutions pour convaincre Damon, aujourd'hui ils sont de retour en ville. Damon n'a pas tenu à avoir de nouvelle de Mystic Falls a part de Caroline, dont seul Kol sais des choses que Damon ignore.

Quand tous les deux entre au Grill et que Caroline les aperçoit elle court dans le bras de Damon qui la fait tourner dans ses bras, car bon sang elle lui a vraiment manqué, il se moque pas mal de tous les regards qui son posé sur eux.

Damon : Oh comment tu m'a manquer Blondie  
Caroline : Tu m'a manquer aussi  
Kol : Et évidemment pas moi  
Caroline en le prenant dans ses bras : Soit pas jaloux tu m'a manquer aussi Kol  
Kol : Ah ça c'est gentil belle-sœur  
Damon en tendant la main a Klaus : Salut  
Klaus en la serrant : Salut Damon  
Elijah : Content de vous savoir rentré  
Damon en pointant Kol du doigt : Il a insisté  
Caroline : Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas rentré  
Damon : Pas vraiment non  
Rebekah : Tu as rencontré quelqu'un  
Kol : Ouais c'est sa  
Damon : Hé  
Kol en levant les mains : Je n'ai rien dit  
Caroline : Qu'est ce qui sais passé  
Kol : Rien c'est bien sa le problème, il est plutôt rester cloitrer qu'autre chose  
Damon : Parlé moi plutôt de vous  
Caroline : Ben nous tu le sais déjà  
Damon : Oui pour toi et Klaus, et vous deux  
Elijah : Tout va bien aussi de notre côté  
Damon : Rosa c'est ça  
Elijah : C'est sa  
Damon : Et toi alors  
Rebekah : Il s'appelle Stefan  
Damon : Encore un Stefan  
Rebekah : Euh oui si on veut  
Damon : Quoi  
Klaus : Il s'agit de ton frère  
Damon : Quoi  
Klaus : Tu n'as rien voulu savoir a part pour Caroline, alors on ne ta rien dit  
Damon a Kol : Et tu été au courant pas vrai  
Kol : Ouais  
Damon : Sa t'es pas venu à l'idée de me le dire  
Kol : Non, autrement tu n'aurai pas voulu rentré  
Damon : Oh c'est qu'il est drôle en plus  
Kol : Faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit  
Damon : Ouais ben remballe tes fane a deux balle  
Kol : Hé met fane son super drôle  
Damon : Ouais ben y'a que toi que sa fait rire  
Elijah : On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous durant ses quelque mois  
Damon : Ton frère et un crétin qui se trouve drôle  
Kol : Le crétin t'en merde abrutis  
Rebekah : C'est quoi votre délire  
Kol : Oh cette petite chose n'arrête pas de faire la gueule  
Damon : Et ce petit crétin ce tape tout ce qui bouge  
Kol : Ouais ben tu devrais essayer, ça te changerai

Kol et Damon continue de s'envoyer des pic sous le regard des autres, qui ne comprenne rien à ce qui est entrain de ce passé entre eux, jusqu'au moment où ils se mettent à éclater de rire tous les deux, et alors là tout le monde et complétement larguer.

Caroline : Damon  
Damon : Ce n'est rien Blondie une habitude qu'on a pris au long de ses dernier mois, c'est sa façon à lui de me faire changer les idée  
Klaus : En te lançant des pic  
Kol : Oui et j'adore tu ne peux pas savoir  
Damon : Ouais ben la petite brune n'a pas vraiment apprécier ta dernière fane  
Kol : Oh elle ne savais pas rigoler j'y peut rien  
Damon : Elle a retrouvé une blonde dans ton lit tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allais rigoler  
Kol : Oh aller c'était drôle, tu as même éclater de rire  
Damon : Surtout quand elle t'en a mis une

Damon éclate une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant la tête de Kol et surtout en ce rappelant la scène qui c'était dérouler. Son rire ce fane quand il voie Elena Stefan et Bonnie entré au Grill, quant à eux ils se figent sur place en voyant Damon.

Stefan en avançant : Damon  
Kol en se mettant devant lui : Pas de contact  
Stefan : Damon  
Damon a reculant : Stefan  
Stefan : Tu es rentré  
Damon : Comme tu peux le voir  
Stefan : Tu vas rester  
Damon : Pour quelque temps du moins  
Kol : Les filles  
Elena et Bonnie : Kol  
Kol : Ravie de vous revoir  
Damon en se dirigeant vers le bar : Je vais me chercher à boire  
Kol en voyant Elena ce diriger vers Damon : Non  
Elena : Kol  
Kol : Toujours aucun contact  
Elena : Laisse-moi passé  
Kol : Ne le touche pas, aucun contact

Kol s'écarte avec l'espoir qu'elle ne le touchera pas ou sa risque de mal ce passé, les contacts son pire qu'avant. Elena ce dirige vers Damon qui s'assoie au bar, et il sait qu'elle le regarde avant de venir s'assoir prêt de lui.


	21. Chapitre 20

Damon est toujours silencieux et sa rend Elena complétement dingue, depuis son départ elle a attendu chaque jour de ses nouvelles, et chaque jour elle harceler presque Caroline pour en avoir.

Damon peut sentir qu'elle est entrain de bouillir de l'intérieur mais c'est exactement pareil pour lui car bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu lui manquer, et s'il ne savait pas que la toucher le fera retourner à ses pires cauchemars il l'aurai serré dans ses bras.

Elena : Damon  
Damon : Elena  
Elena : Comment tu vas  
Damon : Assez bien merci, et toi  
Elena : Bien aussi  
Damon : Comme ça tu n'es plus avec Stefan  
Elena : Non, depuis ta disparition ont fessait comme si tout aller bien mais ont savais qu'a a un moment ou un autre il faudrait qu'ont ai une véritable conversation et pas évité le sujet  
Damon : Hum  
Elena : Et toi alors  
Damon : Oh moi rien n'a vraiment changer, tu as bien vu que Kol intercepte ceux qui essaye de me toucher  
Elena : Tu entends encore ses voix quand on te touche  
Damon : Oui, mais il m'arrive aussi d'être violant  
Elena : Pardon  
Damon : A Londres un typer ma bousculer sans le vouloir et il sait retrouver collé au mur et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le frapper en le prenant pour ses malades et sans Kol je l'aurai certainement tuer  
Elena en voulant poser sa main sur son bras : Damon  
Damon en reculant : Ne me touche pas, je pourrais te faire du mal  
Elena en avançant : Tu ne me fera rien, je le sais  
Damon en reculant a nouveau : Ne tente pas le diable  
Elena en levant la main : Laisse-moi essayé  
Damon : Elena  
Elena en posant sa main sur son bras : Damon

Elena pose à peine sa main sur son bras qu'elle se retrouve collé au mur avec Damon qui la tiens par la gorge, Kol s'avance vers eux afin d'empêcher Damon de faire quelque chose qu'il risquerait de regretter.

Kol : Damon non  
Damon en serrant son cou : Je te laisserai pas recommencé  
Elijah et Klaus en se dirigeant vers eux : Damon !  
Damon : Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne  
Elena : Damon  
Damon : Tu n'entreras plus jamais dans ma tête et plus jamais tu me feras voir tout ça  
Elena en posant sa main sur les sienne : C'est moi  
Damon : Sort de ma tête  
Klaus en dégageant ses main : Damon !  
Kol en se mettant devant lui : Damon tout va bien  
Damon en avançant : Laisse-moi la tuer

Elijah et Kol font reculer Damon pendant que Elena ce remet de ce qui viens de ce passé, elle ne c'était pas du tout imaginer qu'il aurait pu avoir une tel réaction, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle s'avance à nouveau de lui.

Elena : Damon  
Elijah : Elena recule toi  
Elena : Non vous pousser vous  
Kol : Elena

Elena les repousse tous les deux et elle s'avance de Damon avant que quelqu'un ne réagis et elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes sans savoir ce qui risque d'arriver. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et viens lui caresser la nuque quand elle le sens répondre à son baiser.

Damon ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle fasse un truc pareil, mais au moment où ses lèvres se sont posé sur les siennes, il est revenu à la réalité. A vitesse Vampirique il la colle au mur et l'embrasse à son tour comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Caroline : Ah ben enfin

Tout le monde et fixé sur eux, qui sont comme hors du temps rien d'autre ne compte que ce baiser qui balaie tout sur son passage, aucun commentaire ou rire ne peut les faire revenir à la réalité.

Kol part s'assoir tout en riant au spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux, car pendant tout leur séjour à Londres il n'a approché aucune femme, et là il voie enfin Damon ce laisser allais et peut-être un peu trop même.

Elena en s'écartant : Damon  
Damon en posant son front sur le siens : Léna  
Elena : Emmène nous loin d'ici  
Damon : Léna  
Elena en ce pinçant la lèvre : Maintenant

Avant que quelqu'un n'a le temps de réagir tous les deux ont disparu du Grill, Kol ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire en sachant parfaitement bien ce qu'ils sont parti faire tout le deux.

Les filles n'aurai jamais pu croire qu'Elena aurait sauté de cette manière sur Damon, mais fallait bien ce douté qu'elle aurai fait quelque chose, car depuis son départ elle ne parle que de ce qu'elle fera une fois qu'il serait là.

Elijah : Je ne m'attendait pas à cette réaction venant de Elena  
Rebekah : Moi je mis attendait, enfin je croyais pas qu'elle lui aurai sauté dessus comme ça mais bon  
Kol : Au moins ce petit va se détendre, afin ce détendre façon de parler  
Klaus : Kol  
Kol : Quoi qu'es ce que j'ai encore dit  
Bonnie : Des bêtise comme toujours  
Kol : Oh tu ne disais pas sa quand tu ma appeler  
Caroline : Quoi tu la appeler  
Bonnie : Sa ce peu  
Caroline : Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit  
Kol : Elle n'allait pas te dire ce qu'elle me disait  
Caroline : Alors là je veux encore plus savoir  
Bonnie : Tu étais obligé de dire ça, et je ne t'ai rien dit de spéciale  
Kol : Oh que si ma belle  
Bonnie : Voilà je viens de me rappeler que tu m'énerver  
Kol en souriant : Oh tu ne disais pas toujours ça

Caroline et Rebekah se regarde avant de se retourner vers Bonnie pour avoir chaque détail et les garçons ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air vainqueur de leurs frère, qui est fier de ce qu'il vient de balancer.


	22. Chapitre 21

Le lendemain matin alors qu'Elena se réveille Damon dort toujours paisiblement, elle le trouve vraiment magnifique. Quand elle repense à la nuit qu'ils viennent de passé elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire et de poser ses doigt sur ses lèvres pour se remémorer la sensation de ses lèvres.

Damon ce réveille à son tour mais il garde les yeux fermé quand il sent le regard de Elena sur lui, et jamais il ne sait sentis aussi bien depuis un sacré bout de temps, il ne sait pas du tout ce qui va ce passé maintenant mais il ce sens enfin a sa place.

Elena en caressant son torse : Hum  
Damon : Ce n'est pas bien de profiter de moi dans mon sommeil  
Elena en souriant : Comme si ça ne te plaisez pas

Damon ouvre enfin les yeux et se penche sur sa belle Elena, mais il ne l'embrasse pas chose qui la rend complétement folle, Damon s'allonge sur elle avant de venir embrasser ses épaule et son cou.

Damon en effleurant ses lèvres : Bonjour  
Elena : Bonjour

Elena passe son bras autour de son cou et viens lui caresser la nuque, un geste tellement tendre, Damon savoure ce geste en fermant les yeux et bon sang qu'il aime cette tendresse. Quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux sa belle le dévore des yeux, et enfin Damon viens poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Damon : Je pourrais me faire à ce genre de réveille  
Elena : Et moi donc  
Damon en lui caressant la cuise : Vraiment  
Elena : Hum oui

Damon l'embrasse dans le cou tout en descendant et Elena ne peut pas s'empêcher de gémir face au baiser et caresse de Damon, qui met son corps et son cœur en feu.

Après avoir fait l'amour tous les deux prenne leur douche, qu'ils l'ai amène à faire une nouvelle fois l'amour sous la douche. Ils sont tous les deux dans leur bulle et ne se préoccupe pas une seul seconde du monde extérieur.

Après leurs douche tous les deux se dirige vers la cuisine ou ils ce prenne un petit-déjeuner comme un petit couple normal même s'ils savent tous les deux qu'ils vont devoir parler de ce qui va ce passé pour eux.

Damon en lui mettant une assiette devant elle : Tiens  
Elena : Depuis quand tu cuisine  
Damon : A Londres j'avais beaucoup de temps libre pendant que Kol fessait des connerie  
Elena : Tu as appris à cuisiner  
Damon : Pas vraiment non, je savais déjà cuisiner avant ça  
Elena : Vraiment  
Damon : Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi  
Elena : C'est ce que je vois oui  
Damon : Va y je t'écoute  
Elena en souriant : Qui ta apprit à cuisiner  
Damon : Ma mère quand j'étais petit aimais bien cuisiner et elle m'apprenez quelque truc  
Elena : Tu parles jamais de ta mère  
Damon : C'est vrai oui je sais  
Elena : Parle-moi d'elle  
Damon : Elle était douce, comme toute les mamans je croie, toujours compréhensive aussi que ce soit avec moi qu'avec Stefan, il était encore petit quand elle est morte alors il n'a pas beaucoup de souvenir d'elle ce qui n'es pas mon cas. Elle aimait beaucoup la littérature et la musique, chose qu'elle ma apprit a aimais aussi  
Elena : Tu t'entendait bien avec elle  
Damon : Oui très bien même, c'était une mère génial  
Elena : Hum  
Damon : On peut arrêter de parler de ma mère stp  
Elena : Bien sur

Elena est contente que Damon est partagé quelque chose avec elle surtout quelque chose d'aussi personnel, elle voie bien qu'il a changé et que ce n'est plus du tout le même qu'avant que sa captivité la énormément changer.

Quand Damon la regarde à son tour et qu'il la voit le dévisager il sait qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'il a changé, et il ne le nie pas il a vraiment changé, avoir été captive pendant plus d'un an la pratiquement briser et il sait que si Kol et Klaus n'était pas venu le secourir il aurait été vraiment brisé.

Damon : Sa ma pratiquement briser  
Elena : Pardon  
Damon : Si Klaus et Kol n'était pas arrivé ils auraient réussi à me briser pour de bon... Une torture de plus et je n'aurai plus résisté et j'aurai tout lâché, j'aurai abandonné pour de bon... Quand je recevais les torture physique je me réfugier dans un coin de ma tête ou j'étais avec toi ou Blondie, je me voyais te taquiner comme toujours, ou alors avoir un bon fou rire avec Blondie... Et quand il s'entrer dans ma tête je n'avais aucun endroit où aller, je ne pouvais qu'assister à vos torture et d'entendre me supplie de t'aider était pire que tout  
Elena en se mettant derrière lui : Damon  
Damon : S'était sa le plus dure à vivre, vous entendre me supplie de vous aider  
Elena en passant ses bras autour de lui : Damon  
Damon : Chaque nuit je vous revois me supplie de vous aider, de ne pas les laisser te faire du mal à toi et à Blondie  
Elena en posant sa tête sur sa nuque : Ne pense plus a tout ça  
Damon en prenant sa main : Je ne supporter pas de t'entendre hurler, c'était la pire chose pour moi  
Elena : Hé arrête de penser à ça, je vais bien et Caroline va bien aussi  
Damon : J'avais tellement peur de plus jamais pouvoir te voir, je peux le dire aujourd'hui j'avais vraiment peur Léna... Depuis que je suis un Vampire on peut pas dire que j'ai eu peur de quelque chose mais ne plus te revoir ma fichu une trouille pas possible  
Elena en lui caressant le torse : Je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller ou que ce soit  
Damon : Tu me le promet  
Elena : Je te le promet, je te quitterai jamais

Damon ce retourne doucement vers elle et viens passer ses bras autour de sa taille et viens l'embrasser tendrement, jamais il n'aurait cru être avec elle un jour mais pour rien au monde il ne la laissera le quitter de nouveau.

Elena en lui caressant la joue : Tu m'a manquer Damon  
Damon en souriant : Tu m'a manquer aussi  
Elena en passant ses bras autour de son cou : Tu ne me quittera jamais hein  
Damon : Jamais princesse

Elena avance doucement ses lèvres de celle de Damon pour lui donner un baiser tendre et plein d'amour, jamais personne ne l'avais embrasser de cette manière et Damon compte bien recevoir des baiser pareil pour toute l'éternité.


	23. Chapitre 22

Quand Caroline ouvre les yeux elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas puisqu'elle ne se trouve pas coucher à côté de Klaus, mais dans une chambre plongé dans le noir et ça ne la rassure pas du tout.

Elle se lève afin de savoir où elle est, et au moment où elle ouvre la porte elle tombe nez à nez avec Katherine qui la projette dans le fond de la pièce avant de l'attraper par la gorge et la plaquer contre un mur.

Caroline : Katherine  
Katherine : Caroline  
Caroline : Qu'est-ce que je fais la et qu'est-ce que tu me veux  
Katherine : Oh mais me venger ma chère Caroline, tu as fichu mon plan à l'eau en allant demander de l'aide a Klaus pour ce chère Damon  
Caroline : C'est toi qui as fait sa a Damon  
Katherine : Oui mais je n'ai pas eu l'information que je voulais, ce petit Damon a une résistance à la torture, et je vais pouvoir voir si la tienne l'ai aussi  
Caroline : Quand Klaus va savoir il te tuera cette fois  
Katherine : Pas si je le tue avant  
Caroline : Tu ne peux pas le tuer  
Katherine : Sauf si tu me donne l'information dont j'ai besoin, Damon n'a rien dit alors que je l'ai torturé pendant presque qu'un an  
Caroline : Va en enfer  
Katherine en la jetant à travers la pièce : Oh tu vas y aller aussi

Caroline recule quand elle voie Katherine avancer vers elle, car elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas autant de résistance que Damon face au torture qu'elle lui réserver, elle espère que Klaus va la trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pendant ce temps-là au manoir tout le monde attend que Bonnie localise Caroline et cette attente et un vrai supplice pour Klaus tout comme Damon, qui l'imagine déjà mal au point.

Klaus : Bonnie  
Bonnie : Sa viens deux minute  
Elena : Tu devrais lui dire Damon  
Klaus : Me dire quoi  
Damon : Je me suis souvenu de qui m'avais fait enlever  
Klaus : Qui  
Damon : Katherine  
Klaus : Katherine  
Damon : Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour l'oublier mais la nuit dernière sa mais revenu comme ça, et si c'est vraiment elle alors j'ai peur qu'elle s'en est pris à Blondie  
Klaus : Je vais la tuer cette garce  
Bonnie : Je l'ai  
Klaus : En route

Tout le monde se met en route pour la planque de Katherine, personne n'a voulu rester derrière car il est hors de question que quelqu'un ne se venge pas de cette sale garce de Katherine.

Quand ils arrivent à la planque, Caroline et allonger sur un lit et elle a l'air désorienté car quand elle les voit s'approcher d'elle, elle se met à reculer. Pendant que Klaus s'approche d'elle les autres fouillent la maison à la recherche de Katherine.

Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline en reculant : Ne me touche pas  
Klaus : C'est moi trésor  
Caroline : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, je ne t'ai rien fait  
Klaus : Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens  
Caroline : Pourquoi  
Klaus : Répond simplement  
Caroline : Damon qui me protéger de Tyler qui a voulu me mordre et à cause de ça il sait fait mordre  
Klaus : Caroline  
Caroline : Klaus pourquoi tu me fais ça, je voulais juste que tu sauves Damon stp ne le laisse pas mourir  
Klaus : Caroline depuis ton dernier souvenir quelque année son passé  
Caroline en posant sa main sur sa bouche : Damon  
Klaus : Non, non calme toi il va bien  
Kol en entrant : Elle sait sauver cette sale garce  
Caroline en reculant à nouveau : Qu'est-ce que Kol fait ici, qu'est-ce que vous voulait de moi  
Klaus : Kol va chercher Damon, tout de suite et ne pose aucune question  
Kol : J'y vais  
Caroline : Qu'est-ce que vous avais fait a Damon, stp ne lui fait rien je t'en prit  
Damon en entrant : Blondie  
Caroline en courant dans ses bras : Damon  
Damon en la serrant : Blondie tu vas bien  
Caroline en sanglotant : Je ne sais pas  
Klaus : Je croie que Katherine lui a fait quelque chose, la dernière chose qu'elle ce rappel c'est ta morsure par Tyler  
Damon : Blondie  
Caroline : Pourquoi Klaus est ici, et sa famille aussi d'ailleurs, Damon qu'est ce qui se passe  
Damon : Regarde-moi Blondie  
Caroline : Damon  
Damon : Est-ce que tu me fais confiance  
Caroline : Oui  
Damon : On va rentrer au manoir et une fois la bas je t'expliquerai tout  
Caroline : Pourquoi veut tu que j'aille là-bas  
Damon : Parce que tu vis la bas maintenant, je t'expliquerai tout d'accord

Damon passe sa veste sur les épaules de Caroline et la fait sortir de cette maison et l'emmène au manoir, et une fois arriver elle dévisage tous ceux qui ont un regard braquer sur elle et elle ne comprend rien à ce qui ce passe.

Klaus ne peut pas s'empêcher de la suivre du regard à chaque geste qu'elle fait et c'est un vrai supplice qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien de ce qui a pu ce passé depuis son dernier souvenir.

Damon lui explique tout mais elle ne comprend pas vraiment tout ça, pour elle aucun de ses événement n'a eu lieu, et tout le monde peut sentir qu'elle ce sens perdu et surtout vu la façon dont elle est accrocher a Damon.

Caroline : Depuis quand Stefan et avec Rebekah  
Damon : Quelque mois  
Caroline : Et Elena la prit comment  
Damon : Bien rassure toi  
Caroline : Je comprends rien Damon, je me souviens seulement que Tyler ta mordu et que je suis allé voir Klaus pour qu'il te sauve  
Damon : Je sais, Bonnie travaille dessus pour restaurer ta mémoire  
Caroline : Et Tyler et passé ou  
Damon : Tyler ta quitter quand j'ai été kidnappé car il ne supporter pas que tu cherches après  
Caroline : Je savais que c'était un abrutis

Caroline tourne la tête et ce met à regarder chaque personne dans la pièce pour essayer d'avoir un souvenir de quelque chose même le plus insignifiant car elle voie bien la peine sur leur visage.

Caroline : Est-ce que j'ai été à Miami  
Damon : Oui, avec les filles vous aviez besoin d'un break entre fille  
Caroline : J'ai des souvenirs qui me reviennent mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi  
Damon : Raconte-moi  
Caroline : Je me vois dans un appartement et des photos de toi sur un mur avec un tas de plan de la ville, et des tas de recherche... Elena qui te brise le cœur à nouveau... Stefan qui se fiche pas mal que tu es disparu... Bonnie qui n'es plus vraiment la pour moi...Alaric qui déprime au Grill depuis ta disparition  
Damon : Sa va arrête ne force pas trop  
Caroline : J'ai appelé Klaus pour qu'il m'aide et il est venu avec Kol  
Damon : Blondie  
Caroline en se dirigeant vers Klaus : Klaus  
Klaus : Caroline  
Caroline en fermant les yeux : Je me souviens de tout, de toi et de moi, de nous  
Klaus : Caroline  
Caroline en se réfugiant dans ses bras : Klaus  
Klaus en la serrant : Trésor  
Caroline en pleurant : Je me souviens

Klaus la serre dans ses bras et tout le monde quitte la pièce pour leur laisser un moment tous les deux, et chacun ce promet de retrouver Katherine et de lui faire payer ce qu'elle a essayé de lui faire, et Klaus le premier.

Il va retrouver cette garce de Katherine et lui faire payer de s'en être prit a Caroline et Damon, personne ne touche à sa famille sans en subir les conséquence et cette pauvre Katherine va le sentir passé.


	24. Chapitre 23

Une semaine et passé depuis et Caroline a récupérait tous ses souvenir mais elle ne ce souviens pas de ce que Katherine lui a fait ni même si elle lui a dit quelque chose, la bande et sa recherche et d'une façon ou d'une autre ils finiront par la retrouver.

C'est quelque jour plus tard qu'il la localise dans un bâtiment désaffecter, ou elle ce planque, Klaus a mis tous ses contact a la recherche de Katherine et aujourd'hui elle va payer de s'en ai pris à sa famille.

Klaus : Katherine  
Katherine en reculant : K... Klaus  
Klaus : Oh rassure toi je ne suis pas seul loin de la  
Damon : Sale garce  
Katherine : Damon  
Klaus : Choper la et attacher là

Les hommes de Klaus l'attrape et l'assoie a une chaine ou ils l'attache et elle perd connaissance et quand elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux elle sait qu'elle a changé d'endroit, et elle sait déjà qu'elle ne va pas aimer ce qui va suivre surtout pas quand elle voie tous les autres arriver à leur tour.

Damon en plantant un poignard dans sa jambe : Alors ma chère Katherine  
Katherine en hurlant : Damon !  
Damon en appuyant dessus : Sa fait quoi de ce faire torturer  
Klaus : Et crois nous ce n'est qu'un début  
Damon : Je t'avais prévenu que je me vengerai  
Katherine en souriant : Tu as plutôt bien encaissé met torture  
Damon : Oh tes torture physique était un jeu d'enfant mais entré dans ma tête mauvaise idée, car les torture que moi je te réserve vont être pire, et moi aussi je sais ou frapper  
Katherine : Tu croies sa hein  
Damon : Oh que oui, ce que tu m'as fait endurer va être une partie de plaisir contre ce que tu vas voir que je vais faire a Nadia  
Katherine : Quoi  
Damon : Oh ma chère Katherine, tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je survive qu'elle dommage pour toi  
Klaus : Crois-moi tu vas vite regretter de t'en être prit à ma famille Katherine, et tu vas le sentir passé cette fois  
Kol : Il avait décidé de ne plus s'en prendre à toi, mais tu t'en aies pris a Caroline et crois-moi tu vas payer ça espèce de garce  
Katherine : Oh des insulte maintenant  
Rebekah : Tu n'as encore rien vu  
Katherine : Oh Stefan comment tu peux passer de moi a ça  
Stefan : Oh il y a beaucoup de raison, et la première est qu'elle est beaucoup plus douée que toi  
Katherine : La pauvre petite Elena doit être anéantis, enfin façon de parler n'es ce pas Damon  
Damon : Ne parle pas d'elle  
Katherine : Oh aller Damon, j'ai vu dans ta tête ce que tu cache  
Damon : Je t'ai dit de la fermer  
Katherine : Tu devrais lui demander à elle et cette blondasse comment elles se sentent  
Rebekah : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait  
Katherine : Va savoir  
Damon en l'attrapant a la gorge : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Elena et Blondie  
Katherine : Lâche-moi  
Damon : Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait  
Katherine : Un cadeau  
Klaus : Ne nous fait pas répéter et répond  
Katherine : Ce qu'elles ont toujours voulu  
Damon : Impossible ce sont des Vampires  
Katherine : Tu sais avec un peu de magie tout peut arriver, mais pas sûr qu'elles survivre par contre  
Damon en s'éloignant : Croie-moi si elles meurent, tu meurs et dans d'atroce souffrance  
Klaus : Je te promet que s'ils leur arrive quelque chose, ce que tu as fait vivre a Damon sera une bénédiction par rapport à ce que je te resserve

Klaus quitte la pièce et par rejoindre Caroline afin de savoir ce que Katherine a bien pu leurs faire. Pendant ce temps Stefan Rebekah et Kol ce change de l'interroger, et ils non aucune pitié pour celle qui a fait de la vie de Damon un enfer.

Kol en lui retirant sa bague : Dit moi ce que tu as fait aux filles  
Katherine : Même pas en rêve  
Stefan en se dirigeant vers les rideaux : Je serai toi je parlerai  
Katherine : Je l'ai déjà dit je leur ai fait un cadeau  
Rebekah : Parle bon sang  
Katherine : Va en enfer  
Stefan en ouvrant les rideau : Toi avant

Quand le soleil entre en contact avec sa peau Katherine ce met à hurler, et sa peau ce met à bruler sous les rire des tous les trois, aucun d'eux n'a de pitié pour elle et ils ont bien l'intention de savoir ce qu'elle a fait aux filles.

Rebekah : Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait  
Katherine : Ferme ce rideau  
Rebekah : Stefan  
Stefan : Oh déjà  
Rebekah : Maintenant répond  
Katherine : Elles sont enceintes  
Rebekah : Impossible, les Vampire ne peuvent pas enfanté  
Katherine : Klaus et un hybride et Elena et une Pétrova  
Kol : Quoi  
Katherine : Klaus peu enfanté il m'a fallu juste un peu de magie sur la Blondasse et la voilà enceinte  
Kol : Et Elena  
Katherine : C'est une Pétrova, tout son être et magique il m'a fallu un peu de magie sur Damon et voilà  
Stefan : Qu'est ce qui va arriver  
Katherine : Pas sûr que les mamans survivent a l'accouchement  
Kol : Dans ce cas ils auront juste à mettre un terme à ses grossesses  
Katherine : Tu croies sa hein  
Rebekah : Les filles ne feront jamais ça  
Stefan : C'est pour ça que tu as fait ça tu savais qu'elle ne ce débarrasserai pas de leur bébé  
Katherine : Je fessait d'une pierre de coup, me débarrasser des quatre d'un seul coup

Kol ouvre à nouveau les rideaux ou Katherine ce met à bruler et avant que ça ne la tue il referme les rideaux et la laisse cicatriser avant de recommencer encore et encore, et tous les trois savent très bien qu'elle recevra pire si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai.


	25. Chapitre 24

Quand Klaus rejoint Caroline dans leur chambre il a peur de ce qu'il va ce passé, car oui il peut le dire il a peur car il sait déjà ce que Caroline va faire quand elle va apprendre qu'elle est enceinte.

Lui n'es pas prêt à la perdre, il ne peut simplement pas la perdre alors qu'il vient à peine de la retrouver, il sait qu'il ne le supportera pas, et qu'il tiendra pour responsable cette enfant qu'il ne voulait pas.

Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline en posant ses main sur son ventre : J'ai entendu  
Klaus en secouant la tête : Ne fait pas sa  
Caroline : Pas quoi  
Klaus : Le protéger  
Caroline : Je sais que ça parait dingue que ce soit possible et franchement je me fiche de savoir comment c'est possible, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est la  
Klaus : Cette chose va te tuer  
Caroline : Ce n'est pas une chose c'est notre enfant  
Klaus en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre : Non

Klaus pose sa tête sur la vitre, en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourra pas aimais cette enfant s'il lui prend Caroline, il a attendu des année pour qu'elle l'aime enfin, et il ne peut pas se résoudre à la perdre.

Caroline sais que ça parait dingue ce qui est entrain de lui arriver, mais elle a toujours voulu avoir des enfants et qu'importe ce qui pourrait ce passé elle mettra cette enfant au monde et elle fera tout pour Klaus l'accepte et l'aime si jamais ça ce finissez mal pour elle.

Caroline en posant sa main sur son dos : Si vraiment ce que je viens d'entendre et vrai alors tu devras être là pour notre enfant  
Klaus : Hors de question  
Caroline : Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvais d'avoir des enfants et je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'il soit de toi, je n'aurai pas pu rêvais mieux  
Klaus en se retournant : Je ne laisserai pas cette chose te tuer  
Caroline : C'est notre bébé  
Klaus en criant : Ce n'est pas un bébé Caroline, un bébé ne tue pas sa mère  
Caroline en avançant : Ce bébé et un bout de nous deux, et je sais que tu l'aimera autant que tu m'aime moi  
Klaus : Si tu meurs à cause de cette chose je me ferai un plaisir de lui arracher le cœur  
Caroline : Tu ne feras pas sa  
Klaus : Oh que si

Caroline ce recule comme si ses mot l'avais frapper, elle peut comprendre qu'il est peur de la perdre mais leur enfant ne doit pas être sacrifier, ce bébé aura besoin de l'amour de son père.

Caroline : Klaus  
Klaus : Ne compte pas sur moi pour aimais cette chose et la protéger, car je te promet que si tu meurs il mourra dans la seconde  
Caroline en essuyant ses larmes : C'est notre bébé Klaus, stp pour moi  
Klaus : Toi fait quelque chose pour moi, pour une fois Caroline et renonce à cette chose qui risque de te tuer  
Caroline : Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mais pas sa  
Klaus en ouvrant la porte : Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour assister à sa et encore moins aimais cette chose qui te séparera de moi

Avant que Caroline ne puisse dire quelque chose Klaus à quitter la pièce en claquant la porte, Caroline s'écroule sur le lit et laisse libre court à ses larmes, elle comprend très bien sa réaction mais elle aurait aimais qu'il accepte son choix et qu'il accepte de s'occuper de leur enfant si jamais ça ce finissez mal.

Klaus à quitter le manoir en claquant chaque porte qu'il a passé, il est dans une colère monstre comme jamais. Il ne supportera pas de la perdre alors qu'il vient à peine de la retrouver, il ne pourra jamais aimais cette chose qui le séparera d'elle pour toujours.

Il peut encaisser beaucoup de chose mais il sait d'avance qu'il ne pourra pas encaisser ça, il ne pourra pas vivre sans sa belle, il sait d'avance qu'il va faire un carnage si jamais il la perdait pour toujours.

Caroline de son côté et toujours allonger sur son lit avec une main sur son ventre quand Bonnie entre dans la pièce, Caroline lève les yeux en espérant y voir Klaus, mais il faut qu'elle se rende à l'évidence il ne voudra jamais de cette enfant.

Bonnie en lui caressant les cheveux : Tu veux le garder pas vrai  
Caroline : Oui  
Bonnie : Je vais faire des recherche pour éviter qu'ils ne vous arrive quelque chose à toi et Elena  
Caroline : Damon a réagis comment  
Bonnie : Je ne sais pas aucun bruit ne sort de leur chambre  
Caroline : Il a peut-être bien réagis  
Bonnie : Je croie qu'ils non pas encore parlé, connaissant Damon sa m'étonnerai qu'il accepte de perdre Elena  
Caroline en caressant son ventre : Ses enfants n'était peut-être pas prévus mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il aille bien et je sais que Elena fera pareil  
Bonnie : Je sais que vous avais toujours voulu avoir des enfants  
Caroline : C'est un véritable cadeau ce bébé, et je me moque pas mal des conséquence alors promet moi que si ça se passe mal tu protégera nos enfants  
Bonnie : Je te le promet

Bonnie ne sais pas non plus ce qu'elle fera si elle devait perdre ses deux meilleures amis mais elle sait qu'elle protégera le mieux qu'elle pourra leurs enfants, quitte à se mettre tout le monde a dos.

Caroline attrape la main de Bonnie et la pose sur son ventre, et Bonnie peut sentir à travers sa magie ce petit être qui est à l'intérieur de son ami et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.


	26. Chapitre 25

Damon et Elena ce trouve sur le balcon de leur chambre, Elena à sa tête poser sur l'épaule de Damon, et elle sait déjà que la futur conversation va ni plaire à lui ou à elle, elle peut comprendre la réaction qu'il va avoir mais elle ne peut pas renoncer à cette enfants.

Damon de son côté il est plongée aussi dans ses pensé et contrairement à Elena lui n'a jamais voulu d'enfant et encore moins depuis qu'il était devenu Vampire, et le pire là c'est qu'il risque de la perdre et sa pour toujours.

Damon : Tu sais ce que j'en pense pas vrai  
Elena : Oui  
Damon : Mais  
Elena : Je ne peux pas Damon  
Damon : Léna ce truc risque de te tuer  
Elena : Ce n'est pas un truc sais notre enfant  
Damon : Non Elena ce n'est pas notre enfant  
Elena : Damon  
Damon en se levant : Non Elena ce truc n'es pas un enfant ouvre les yeux bon sang

Damon s'appuie sur la rambarde pour ce calmer avant de dire des chose qu'il ne pense pas, mais il sait à quel point Elena peut-être têtu et si pour la garder en vie il doit être cruel alors il le fera.

Elena sais que la conversation va vite se transformer en dispute, mais elle ne laissera personne lui prendre son futur enfant, et même si elle aurait aimais que Damon la soutienne elle ne le laissera pas non plus la faire choisir entre eux deux.

Elena : Damon  
Damon : Quand cette chose va naitre toi tu mourras, et il ne me restera rien  
Elena en posant sa main sur son dos : Si, cette enfant sera au bout de nous deux  
Damon : Non  
Elena : Il aura besoin de son papa  
Damon : je ne suis pas son père  
Elena en posant sa tête sur son dos : Quand tu le verra tu l'aimera tout de suite, et tu prendras soin de lui comme tu la fait avec moi  
Damon : Jamais de la vie, je préfère me planté un pieu dans le cœur  
Elena : Damon  
Damon en se retournant : Elena  
Elena : Stp  
Damon en prenant son visage en coupe : Non tu ne comprends pas que je ne pourrai pas continuer si tu n'es plus la  
Elena en posant la main de Damon sur son ventre : Il te restera notre bébé  
Damon en retirant sa main : Non, je ne pourrai pas aimais quelqu'un qui m'aura séparer de toi  
Elena en essayant de le retenir : Damon  
Damon : Non, ce truc va me séparer de toi pour toujours et toi tu veux que j'aime ce truc alors non ne rêve pas, si tu meurs j'éteins mon humanité car plus rien n'aura d'importance  
Elena : Damon  
Damon : Je tuerai ce truc a la minute même ou tu seras morte  
Elena : Damon  
Damon en criant : Non Elena ce truc que tu croie être un bébé inoffensif va te tuer, tu comprends ça il va te tuer et moi je resterai pour l'éternité seul, tu comprends ça seul  
Elena en essuyant ses larmes : C'est notre bébé  
Damon en quittant la chambre : Je te jure que je tuerai ce truc, tu as ma parole que je vais le tuer

Damon claque la porte en sortant et Elena s'écroule le long du mur ou elle ne retiens plus du tous ses larmes, elle comprend qu'il ait peur de la perdre, elle aussi ne veut pas mourir mais cette enfant et un cadeau pour elle.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée Damon peut voir tous les regards sur lui et il se contre fou de ce qu'on peut penser de lui, car il ne laissera pas cette chose tuer la femme qu'il aime, il ne pourra pas le supporter.

Stefan : Damon  
Damon : Je tuerai ce truc a la minute même ou j'en aurai location  
Rebekah : Si tu fais ça Elena ne te le pardonnera jamais  
Damon : Je préfère qu'elle me déteste plutôt qu'elle soit morte  
Stefan : Damon...  
Damon en se dirigeant vers la porte : Non inutile d'en parler, je ferai ce qu'il doit être fait

Et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir Damon avais déjà passé la porte à toute vitesse, il a conscience que Elena risque de ne jamais lui pardonné, mais il ne pourra pas supporter de la perdre encore une fois.

Au manoir quand Rebekah monte dans la chambre de Elena cette dernière et toujours en train de pleurer, Rebekah s'approche d'elle et viens s'assoir prêt d'elle et Elena ce réfugie dans ses bras ou elle laisse ses sanglot sortir.

Quelque minute plus tard Caroline et Bonnie entre à leurs tour dans la chambre ou les deux futures mamans ce tombe dans les bras et éclate à nouveau en sanglot. Rebekah et Bonnie leurs promette de tout faire pour protéger leur enfant quitte à se mettre Damon et Klaus à dos.


	27. Chapitre 26

Plusieurs mois ce sont passé depuis l'annonce de leur grossesse et depuis Klaus et Damon ne cesse de chercher une solution pour ne pas perdre les femmes qu'ils aiment et il passe leurs temps à torturer Katherine avec la ferme intention de trouver une solution.

Les filles de leurs coté ont besoin de beaucoup de repos plus qu'une femme ordinaire, et elles ne supportent pas que leur homme les évitent commet la peste depuis leur dernière conversation.

Les garçons vienne uniquement dans leur chambre une fois qu'elles sont endormis et repartent une fois qu'elles commencent à se réveiller et quand ils essayent d'avoir une conversation pour l'avenir de leur enfant sa ce fini toujours en dispute.

Pendant que Klaus et Damon son entrain de torturer de nouveau Katherine, Elena et Caroline descendent a la cuisine pour prendre leurs petit-déjeuner mais elles ne supportent plus le silence de leur homme qui son entrain de les rendre complétement folle.

Rebekah en posant une assiette devant elles : Tenez les filles manger  
Caroline : Et Klaus  
Bonnie : Toujours en train de torturer Katherine  
Elena en jouant avec sa nourriture : Tu as trouvé quelque chose avec tes recherche  
Bonnie : Toujours pas non, et les esprit disent que ça n'ait jamais arriver alors ils ne savent pas ce qui va arriver  
Elena : Hum  
Rebekah : Les filles  
Caroline : Si ça se passe vraiment mal, vous les protégerai pas vrai  
Rebekah : Au péril de notre vie oui

Les filles ont peur de ce que Klaus et Damon pourrait faire à leur enfant, elles ont confiance en eux mais la douleur va être insupportable pour eux et elles savent qu'ils vont péter un câble et elles veulent savoir que leurs enfant serons en sécurité.

Au sous-sol Klaus et entrain de s'acharner sur Katherine et il ne lâchera rien tant qu'il n'en sera pas plus, et il a bien l'intention de sauver sa belle même si pour sa il doit tuer des centaines de personne.

Katherine en hurlant : Ha  
Klaus : Tu as intérêt de crasher ce que tu sais avant d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute  
Katherine : Jamais !  
Damon : Parle on ta dit  
Katherine : Vous aller les regarder mourir et je vais en prendre un plaisir  
Damon : Si elles meurt je te promet que tu vas les suivre mais dans d'atroce souffrance  
Klaus : Parle bon sang  
Katherine : Oh que non, et je serai vous je m'occuperai de vos petite femme car au cas où vous ne le seriez pas elles sont plus très loin d'accoucher et de mourir  
Klaus : Elles meurt tu meurs

Pendant ce temps-là Stefan Kol et Elijah cherche toujours plus d'information sur ce qui sais passé avec les filles mais on dirait que la sorcière qui sais associé à Katherine a disparu de la surface de la terre.

Après leurs petit-déjeuner les filles remonte dans leurs chambre ce reposer mais Elena ne parviens pas à se détendre elle aimerait tellement que Damon entre dans cette chambre et qu'il vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

1 heure plus tard Damon entre dans la chambre ou il va prendre un douche et ce changer et quand il entre à nouveau dans la chambre il retrouve Elena accroupie et des larmes plein les yeux et bon sang il déteste sa.

Damon en s'accroupissant : Elena  
Elena en le regardant : Tu m'a laisser tomber  
Damon en lui caressant la joue : Et toi tu vas bientôt le faire pour toujours  
Elena : Damon  
Damon : Ce truc va me séparer de toi  
Elena en prenant sa main : Tu sens  
Damon : Elena  
Elena : Est-ce que tu sens  
Damon : Oui  
Elena : Ce truc comme tu dis et notre bébé, écoute son cœur battre, sens comme il donne des coups de pied  
Damon : Elena  
Elena : C'est notre bébé Damon, et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal  
Damon : Lui va-t'en faire  
Elena : On n'en sais rien  
Damon : Katherine dit que...  
Elena : Depuis quand tu croie Katherine  
Damon : Je ne veux pas te perde tu comprends, je ne peux pas  
Elena : Je ne veux pas non plus te perdre Damon, mais c'est notre bébé écoute les battement de son cœur, écoute les stp

Damon souffle un bon coup avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur les battement du cœur de leur enfant, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il a appris la grossesse de Elena il pose lui-même sa main sur son ventre et il le caresse tout doucement.

Damon : Son cœur bat  
Elena : Concentre toi sur le bébé et laisse le te montrer  
Damon : Me montrer quoi  
Elena : Laisse toi juste aller et concentre toi sur le bébé stp  
Damon : D'accord

Damon s'assoie et ferme les yeux a nouveau avant de se concentrer sur le bébé, et au moment où, il aller ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, il a des image qui lui vienne dans sa tête et pas n'importe qu'elle image vu qu'il s'agit de chaque moment qu'il a passé avec Elena.

De son côté Caroline et Klaus son face à face mais il ne lui adresse aucun regard et sa commence sérieusement à la rendre folle, lui qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder ou de l'embrasser et bien loin maintenant.

Caroline en caressant son ventre : Je croie que sa sera une fille  
Klaus : ...  
Caroline : Une petite Hope, ça veut dire espoir car c'est notre espoir ce petit miracle  
Klaus : Caroline  
Caroline en souriant : J'aime entendre son cœur battre ou encore quand elle me donne des coups, c'est une merveilleuse sensation  
Klaus : Son cœur battre  
Caroline : Oui concentre toi et tu l'entendra  
Klaus : Cette chose ne peut pas avoir de cœur qui bat Caroline  
Caroline en lui prenant la main : Écoute alors  
Klaus : Caroline  
Caroline en posant sa main sur son ventre : Écoute et sens

Caroline garde la main de Klaus sur son ventre et pose la sienne sur sa joue, et il peut voir tout l'espoir dans ses yeux alors il se concentre pour entendre les battement du cœur du bébé, et comme Damon le bébé lui montre des moment qu'il a passé avec Caroline.

Klaus et Damon ce recule pratiquement en même temps quand leur bébé ont finis de leur montrer ses image et aucun des deux ne comprend comme ils ont pu faire un truc pareil, car aucun Vampire qu'ils ne connaissent ne pouvais faire un truc pareil.


	28. Chapitre 27

Les filles ne sont plus très loin de l'accouchement et tout le monde est terrifier a l'idée de ce qui risque d'arriver, ce sera peut-être leur dernier vraiment moment avec leurs moitié et Caroline tout comme Elena veulent passer un moment rien qu'avec leur homme.

Les garçons n'aime pas l'idée des filles mais comme toujours ils ne peuvent rien leurs refuser alors les voilà emmener leur bien aimé au restaurant chacun de leurs coté, et au moindre signe les garçons sautent sur les filles chose qui les fait sourire.

Caroline en lui attrapant la main : Merci  
Klaus en lui caressant la main : Pourquoi  
Caroline : Pour cette soirée, j'avais besoin d'être juste avec toi  
Klaus en souriant : Hum  
Caroline : J'adore tous les autre tu le sais, mais je t'aime bien plus que n'importe qui  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline : Je sais que tu as peur et moi aussi  
Klaus : Je ne pourrais pas trésor, je ne pourrais pas  
Caroline : Si je sais que tu y arrivera, et dit toi que ce bébé aura un bout de moi  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline en se mettant sur ses genou : Hé  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline en mettant sa main sur son ventre : C'est notre fille  
Klaus en caressant son ventre : Je sais  
Caroline : Ça me fait peur aussi je t'assure mais je suis prête à prendre le risque pour elle, et pour nous

Caroline enfuie sa tête dans le cou de Klaus en ce fichant pas mal que tout le monde puisse les regarder dans le restaurant, elle a besoin de contact avec son homme et le reste lui importe peu.

Après leur diner tous les deux partent pour une petite balade en amoureux avant de rentré au manoir qui est étrangement silencieux, les autres ont déserté afin de les laisser en amoureux.

Tous les deux s'installe dans le salon où ils ce boivent un verre en tout intimité et cette intimité leur a manquer durant ses dernier mois, ils adorent leurs entourage mais par moment ils aiment leurs cocon.

Caroline en s'installant entre ses jambe : Dit moi a quoi tu penses  
Klaus en posant sa main sur son ventre : A ce bébé  
Caroline en souriant : C'est vrai  
Klaus : Oui  
Caroline : Dit moi  
Klaus : Je suis content que tu sois enceinte  
Caroline : Mais  
Klaus : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais si toi tu n'es plus là, je me suis jamais sentis aussi bien depuis que nous somme ensemble, et si... Tu n'es plus là je sais que ça ne va pas être beau à voir  
Caroline en nouant ses doigt au siens : J'ai peur aussi tu sais, j'ai peur de te laisser seul et que tu redevienne le solitaire que tu étais, que tu repousse tout le monde  
Klaus en posant sa tête sur la sienne : Je sais  
Caroline : Et j'ai peur de ne plus être là, je voudrai tellement être là quand le bébé sera là, pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, l'entendre gazouiller, faire ses premier pas, l'entendre m'appeler maman, t'appeler papa, te voir t'amuser avec elle, lui céder tout ce qu'elle voudra, faire de notre fille une vrai petite princesse, j'ai très peur de manquer tout sa  
Klaus : Je.. Je vais trouver une solution pour que tu survives car je ne peux pas te perdre, notre fille ne peut pas perdre sa maman

Caroline ce cale dans les bras de son homme, qui resserre ses bras autour d'elle, tous les deux ont très peur de ce qui risque d'arriver, et tous les deux ne sont pas prêt à être séparer.

Jamais Klaus n'aurai pu croire être autant attaché à quelqu'un, mais Caroline est tellement plus que ça. Depuis leurs première rencontre il est tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle, et il ne peut s'imaginer la perdre pour toujours.

Caroline : Dit moi que tu prendras soin de notre fille stp  
Klaus : Trésor  
Caroline : J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne rejettera pas notre fille, que tu l'aimera malgré ce qui risque d'arriver, j'ai besoin de sa Klaus, de savoir que son papa prendra soin d'elle stp  
Klaus : Je te le promet  
Caroline en se tournant vers lui : C'est vrai  
Klaus : Je prendrai soin de notre petite Hope, que si jamais tu pars je lui raconterai à quel point sa maman était une femme formidable et qu'elle a fait de moi un autre homme  
Caroline en essuyant ses larmes : Je t'aime tellement  
Klaus en posant sa main sur sa joue : Je t'aime aussi trésor

Klaus avance son visage de celui de Caroline, et viens poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baisser plein de tendresse. Caroline passe ses bras autour de son cou avant de venir ce mettre sur ses genoux.

Klaus la porte jusque leurs chambre ou ils vont passer l'une de leur plus belle nuit, remplis d'amour et de tendresse, comme jamais avant. Caroline s'endormira dans les bras de son homme, et Klaus va s'endormir avec sa main sur le ventre de sa belle.


	29. Chapitre 28

Après une magnifique soirée en amoureux, Damon et Elena ce trouve dans une chapelle, et Elena ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils vont ici. Elle sait que Damon a peur de ce qui risque de lui arriver mais de la a se retrouver ici, non elle ne comprend vraiment pas.

Damon de son côté il peut voir que sa belle est entrain de ce posé des tas de question, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne s'était jamais imaginer faire une chose pareille un jour mais s'il doit vraiment la perdre il veut le faire tout de suite.

Damon en lui prenant les mains : Je sais que tu te poses des questions  
Elena : Oui, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ici  
Damon : Je m'était promis de faire sa un jour, je ne croyais pas que sa aurai été aussi vite, mais je ne sais pas ce que demain nous réserve  
Elena : Damon  
Damon en sortant un écrin : Je t'aime princesse tu le sais  
Elena : Oh mon dieu  
Damon en souriant : Épouse moi princesse ici et maintenant  
Elena en laissant couler ses larmes : Tu es sérieux  
Damon en essuyant ses larmes : Je t'aime et je veux que tu devienne ma femme ici et maintenant, on fera sa bien une fois que le bébé sera la et que tu iras bien  
Elena : Oui  
Damon : Oui  
Elena : Oui je veux devenir ta femme ici et maintenant  
Damon en souriant : Parfait alors suit moi

Elena attrape la main que Damon lui tant et elle le suis dans une autre pièce ou une prêtre les attend afin de les mariés, elle non plus ne s'était pas imaginer ce marié de cette façon, mais elle s'en moque aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle veut c'est être madame Damon Salvatore.

Une fois que le prêtre les a marié tous les deux se dirige vers l'endroit ou Damon la rencontrer la première fois, un endroit très symbolique pour tous les deux, et Elena aime savoir que son marie ce souvienne tellement de tout leur souvenir.

Damon en lui tendant la main : Madame Salvatore accepte tu de danser avec ton marie  
Elena en la prenant : Avec plaisir chère marie

Damon les emmène au milieu de la route ou ils partagent une danse toute en douceur, et Elena a du mal à garder ses larmes, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer voir Damon si tendre avec elle, mais elle aime ce Damon là.

Damon fait glisser une de ses main jusque son ventre afin de le caresser et un sourire fleurie ses lèvres, Elena fait glisser à son tour sa main sur la sienne et ils entrelacent leurs doigt et dans le regard de l'autre ont peut y lire tout leur peur.

Damon : Je l'aime enfaite ce bébé  
Elena en souriant : C'est vrai  
Damon : Oui  
Elena : Je t'aime  
Damon : Je t'aime princesse

Elena passe ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement, après leurs baiser elle se sert dans ses bras ou elle a encore plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Une fois leur danse terminée Damon l'emmène à la pension pour finir leur soirée.

Une fois à la pension Damon l'emmène dans sa chambre et la couche tout en douceur dans le lit avant de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, et a peine installer elle se blotti dans ses bras tout en gardant une main sur son ventre, suivie par la main de Damon.

Damon en caressant son ventre : Dit moi princesse  
Elena : J'ai peur  
Damon en posant sa tête sur la sienne : Je sais  
Elena : J'ai peur de tout manquer... Et j'ai peur pour toi  
Damon : Princesse  
Elena en le regardant : Promet moi que tu ne redeviendra pas celui d'avant  
Damon : Princesse  
Elena : Je sais que si ça arrive tu vas être anéantis de chagrin, mais je besoin de savoir que l'homme que j'ai épouser restera le même, qu'il prendra soin de notre enfant, que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le protéger et l'aimais  
Damon : Je te promet de tout faire pour sa sécurité  
Elena : Dit moi que tu l'aimera quand même  
Damon : Je l'aimerai plus que ma propre vie, je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à notre famille  
Elena : Je ferai tout pour m'accrocher, je veux être là pour ses premiers mot, ses premier pas, l'entendre m'appeler maman et toi papa, voir le bébé te faire les yeux doux pour que tu lui cède tout ce qu'il voudra, te voir t'amuser avec lui, vous entendre rire tous les deux  
Damon : Je ferai tout aussi pour que tu sois la avec nous  
Elena : Je t'aime  
Damon en caressant sa joue : Je t'aime aussi princesse, bien plus que ce que tu peux croire  
Elena en laissant couler ses larmes : Je ne veux pas te perdre, on a tellement perdu de temps, et maintenant je me rend compte qu'on en a plus assez  
Damon en essuyant ses larmes : Alors profitons du temps qu'ils nous reste, cessons de nous disputer, et parlons du futur, et d'un futur ou tu seras présente car il ne peut pas en être autrement  
Elena en souriant : D'accord

Damon fait l'homme fort mais de savoir qu'il risque de la perdre le fait flipper comme jamais avant, il ne sait pas s'il sera capable d'encaisser une tel perte, mais il sait aussi qu'il fera tout pour protéger leurs enfant au risque de perdre sa propre vie.

Elena ce réinstalle dans les bras de son marie, et ils se mettent à parler de leurs futur et sa lui fait un bien fou d'entendre tout ce que Damon prévois pour leurs futur et elle espère vraiment faire partie de ce futur si fantastique qu'il prévoit pour eux trois.


End file.
